Orphaned Heart
by CetaBabe
Summary: Sakura was an oprhan, only her best friend knew, she was mocked by the populars, painful rumours were spread about her. When a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Reject her? Love her? Detailed summary inside
1. It begins

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and possibly violence in further chapters

Orphaned Heart

I finally got an idea for a new chaptered story, the updates won't be as frequent, but they'll be longer. Plus, I have no idea how long it will last. Plus, I'm not using endings (-san, -chan) or the last name for not close people, just first names, but nicknames will be used for close friends, and Miss, Mrs, Ms, Mr will be used.

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

* * *

"SAKURA!" A screaching womans voice could be heard throughout the orphanage. "SAKURA!"

"Yes, Miss Kagu" A girl sat up from her bed and groggily called back. She looked to the left of her bed and at the clock that showed 5:28am. "It's only half 5, do I have to get up yet?" She mumbled to herself.

"SAKURA!" There was a loud knock on the door a the womans screaching became louder. "GET UP!"

"Yes miss," The girl said and climbed out of the tattered bed, pushing her auburn hair out of her face to reveal stunning emerald eyes. She rummaged through her small wardrobe to find a simple outfit and her uniform. She splashed her face with the water that was kept in the basin in her room. She put her uniform on the bed and changed into the plain dress, it fell just below her knees, was plain grey and had a few holes in it. She sat infront of the mirror and started to brush her hair, sighing.

"ARE YOU DONE YET!?" Miss Kagu shouted through the door.

"Almost, miss" The girl replied as the door opened. A tall, well-built woman stood in the doorframe, her long black hair tied in a bun, flames in her dark blue eyes. She examined the girl and walked towards her.

"No, almosts. You are done." Miss Kagu grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her into the hall. "Just because your 16 doesn't mean you can take the time to look like the queen, Sakura, you have work to do." She ordered.

"Yes miss," Sakura picked up the basket of washing that was outside her room and headed down the stairs.

She did as she was commanded, she washed clothes with other orphans, scrubbed dishes with different children and so on. It was a large orphanage, with almost 100 children, but it wasn't well built: the outside wall was brick, but the inside walls were wood, the windows didn't shut properly, there were holes in the roof and wood, the floorboards creaked and sometimes broke under the weight of people walking and so on and so forth.

By the time Sakura was allowed to get ready for school - being one of the few teens that were allowed to go, all the younger kids could go, but secondary school orphans were lucky if they could go - it was quater to 8. _Oh no!_ Sakura thought, _I'm going to be late, again!_

She hurried upstairs, quickly changed into her uniform - a black knee-length pleated skirt, white blouse, dark blue blazer or jumper choice, Sakura wore a jumper and black shoes - she splashed her face with water to remove the dirt , brushed her hair, picked up her bag and ran out of the building, shouting her good-byes as she left.

She looked at her simple black watch, all the orphans had one - so that they were not late for chores, half 8 it said. _Oh no, oh no, oh no!_ Sakura screamed in her head, _School starts in 10 mins, and I'm still ages away._ A determined smirk came on her face as she picked up her pace.

Surprisingly, she made it to her classroom with seconds to spare, huffing and panting.

"Morning 'Kura." A girl with long dark violet hair and amethyst eyes said to her as she sat down.

"Morning 'Moyo" Sakura replied and sighed.

"Rough morning?" Tomoyo inquired. Sakura just nodded. _I'm glad Tomoyo knows about the orphanage,_ Sakura thought, _At least I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not around her._

"Look who it is" A voice carried across the classroom and three girls walked towards Sakura, "What do you do that makes you so late, and scruffy?" the girl continued. Her long brown hair was tied into two plaits on the side of her head, her brown eyes showed coldness. _Chiharu,_ Sakura thought.

"I heard she's been off with boys when she's so late." Another girl said, he short brown hair rested on her shoulders and her brown eyes showed the same ice that Chiharu's did. _Naoko_. Sakura thought.

"Who were you with this morning then, Sa-Ku-Ra" The final girl spelt out towards Sakura. _Rika_. Sakura thought once more. Her hair was a darker brown to the others, was wavy and sat at her shoulders, her brown eyes were darker than the other two's and they showed the chilling factor as in the other two's but with a hint of maturity.

Sakura grit her teeth and tried to ignore the girls, but they kept pestering:

"Come on tell,"

"Who was it?"

"What was he like?"

"What if it was a girl?"

"You really think?"

"Why not, I once heard she was a lesbian"

"Would explain alot."

"So tell us, WHO?!"

Before they could pester her anymore, the teacher walked in and settled the class down. Sakura let out a small sigh of relief. As much as she was used to the comments, and the the odd male touching her (A/N, no rape, just touching - thought I would clarify that) sometimes, the comments were to much to handle. Tomoyo looked towards Sakura and saw the discrete tear slide down her face, even if she did have a false smile on - her eyes betrayed her.

"Class," The teacher spoke up, "Great news! Today a new student will be joining us. He's just moved here from Hong Kong, so be nice!" He instructed. At the word **'He'** most of the girls looked up to the door with anticipation. The teacher gestured to the door and in walked a tall boy. Sakura looked up out of curiosity when the class started murmering, and she was glad she did. He was about a head hieght taller than Sakura's 5 foot 4 frame and well-built. He flicked his messy chocolate locks out of his eyes to reveal eyes of amber that were hard to determine - a mixture of determination, passion (A/N not **that** kind of passion people!), caring and protectivness. Sakura was mesmerized, for the first time since all her brother was killed, she felt warmth in her heart, eventually she was able to avert her gaze.

" This class," The teacher began, "Is Syaoran Li, He will be with us from now on." He turned to the boy. "You can sit in the empty seat behind Miss Kinomoto, the far back corner." He gestured for the new student to head to his seat, which he did.

As soon as he sat down, Sakura could feel that she was being stared at. A cold stare from the girls in the classroom, and a stare that was new to her, she was only used to Tomoyo giving her that look, but she was facing the board. A mild stare of confusion, worry and caring. And coming from behind her...

* * *

Oh?! Syaoran gives Sakura a caring stare but he doesn't even know her. Find out more next time.

Just to clarify somethings -

Sakura has no family, her mother dies when she was 3, her father was accidently killed when she was 7, and her brother was purposefully killed when she was 10, hence she is all alone - how they died will be revealed in future chapters, so stay tuned.

Also, there may be rumours about her and boys do try to take advantage of it, but she has not been raped - the boys only touch her.

Reviews please! I'll send you a imaginary cookie! (I'm hyper on sugar - *Runs round in circles* I'm childish SO WHAT! Lol)

TTYL xXx


	2. Her family

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and possibly violence in further chapters

Summary: _Sakur_ _a was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time: _As soon as he sat down, Sakura could feel that she was being stared at. A cold stare from the girls in the classroom, and a stare that was new to her, she was only used to Tomoyo giving her that look, but she was facing the board. A mild stare of confusion, worry and caring. And coming from behind her..._

The gentle stare soon wore away, unlike the heated glares that were focussed on her throughout the lesson, but Sakura wasn't paying attention nor did she care, she was wrapped in her own thoughts and flashbacks. Luckily for her, the teacher didn't notice and carried on the lesson as normal. Tomoyo, being as observant as she is, she did notice, she sending worried and caring glances over to Sakura and saw the dazed and spaced look on her face as she stared out of the window.

_**~Flash Back~**_

_"Sakura, sweetie," A woman with kind jade eyes and long dark hair was sitting up on a bed, a 3 year old girl with auburn hair and tear filled emerald eyes sat beside her and a 10 year old boy with dark hair and eyes stood beside them. "Please Sakura, don't cry."_

_"B-But m-ma-mama," The little girl blubbered, "You're leaving us, I don't want you to go. We'll take care of you" She launched forward and clutched her mother's dress, crying her heart out. The woman stoked her back gentle and gestured for the boy to sit beside them, which he did._

_"Sakura," The woman lifted the girls crying face to look at her, "I'm always going to be with you, watching over you, but my time has come, your brother, Touya" she moved her free hand towards the boy and took his hand "and your father, Fujitaka," She looked to the ajar door, "will look after you when I go. Everything will be fine, I promise." She started coughing and wheezing so Touya climbed off the bed and pulled Sakura out of the room, fighting back the tears that formed in his eyes._

_"Is she ok?" A man with caring brown eyes and hair to match asked them when they left the room. Touya just looked at him with gaze of sadness and pain. "Nadeshiko," the man said and ran into the room._

_Soon after, the man came out, picked up the little girl and held her close. He bent down so that Sakura could stand up and pulled Touya into the hug._

_"I'm sorry children," He said, "Her time has ended." He blinked back the tears and felt his shirt go wet, "Sakura, stop crying, I am your father, and I **will** take care of you." He looked towards the boy, "I'll always be there for the both of you and I'm sure you will be there for your sister as well, Touya." Touya nodded and tried to smile, but a few tears trickled down his face._

_"I mustn't cry." He said, "Mother would be upset if we were sad."_

_"You act very strong, Touya, your sister will need you to be there for her when I am at work." Fujitaka said. "You will won't you?" He asked and Touya nodded. "That's my boy."_

_**~End Flash Back~**_

A tear trickled down Sakura's face as she remembered, Tomoyo spotted it and sent a worried glance to her. Little did either one of them know, but Syaoran also noticed. _She promised everything will be ok._ Sakura mused, _But even she couldn't stop the cave-in that killed Father, or the teens that killed Touya..._

_**~Flash Back~**_

_"I'm sorry, you two." A detective was in the Kinomoto household, talking to a 7 year old Sakura and 14 year old Touya, "But there was a cave-in at the excavation site, and your father was caught under the rumble" Touya fought back the tears as Sakura stood in disbelief._

_"It can't be, Papa knew when to be careful and when to stay away, he told us there was a dodgy cave and that he was going to stay away from it." Sakura cried out._

_"But it wasn't that cave" Sakura's eyes widened at the detective's comment, "The explosives were placed incorrectly in the cave next to them and it caused a shock wave that collapsed half the caves. I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry doesn't bring family back" Sakura screamed as she ran to her room._

_About half an hour later, her bedroom door opened and Touya walked in._

_"Squirt, you ok?" He said as he sat on the bed beside her. He rubbed her back as she cried into her pillow._

_"Mama said everything will be ok, and now Papa's gone, after he said he would always be there for us." She mumbled into her pillow around the sobs._

_"You still have me," Touya said and Sakura sat up, "Your big brother who won't let anyone hurt you," He smiled gently, "Come on, Smile." he said and she did, wiping away her tears. "Time to show them that we're not giving up." He said and Sakura nodded. She picked up the suitcase Touya had brought in._

_"An orphanage." She said, "How strange will that be?"_

_**~End Flash Back~**_

_He said he'd always be there for us. I guess it wasn't that bad, I mean, I had Touya and friends._ Sakura mused,_ At least I thought I did. Miss Kagu seemed nice when the authorities were around, but she's horrid, Touya protected me from her and now..._

_**~Flash Back~**_

_"Sakura, come down here now."_

_"Yes Miss Kagu." Sakura called and ran downstairs. "What's happened?" She said after seeing the detectives. "Where's Touya?"_

_"That's why we're here, Miss Kinomoto." One of the detectives said._

_"Call me Sakura, I'm 10 not 35." Sakura replied._

_"Ok, Sakura. Your brother was shot by a group of teenagers a few years older than him today." Sakura felt her world collapse around her. "Unfortunately the wound was fatal."_

_"The youths have been arrested and are awaiting trial." The other detective said. Sakura ran back up the stairs and into her room, ignoring the jests and insults that came her way as she did._

_Miss Kagu saw the crying as a weakness and tried to force it out of Sakura, beating her and working her to the bone. With no-one in the orphanage to turn to, Sakura just accepted it and carried on with life._

_**~End Flash Back~**_

_He always protected me, and the other children._ Sakura said to herself, _But when he was killed, I was alone. No-one to help me, everyone scorned and rejected me. At least I have Tomoyo now, but we're not allowed to bring friends home._ She looked to the sky, _Mama, Papa, Touya, I wish you were here._

The bell for lunch rang and Sakura went to the field with Tomoyo. Together they sat under a cherry blossom tree and ate their lunch. Well technically, Sakura didn't eat her own lunch, she didn't have one - they didn't get pocket money and got little food - Luckily Tomoyo always had an extra lunch and let Sakura share.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing, why?" Sakura said quickly.

"You haven't eaten much of your lunch." Tomoyo replied, "Plus, you were spaced out in class."

"Sorry," Sakura said, picking up the lunch, "I was just thinking" She rummaged through her backpack pockets and pulled out the small picture of her family she kept with her, before any of them died. Tomoyo just nodded, understanding. Sakura sighed and put her picture away.

"I thought you were worried about the girls, that's all." Tomoyo said around bites of food. "They said some pretty nasty things and glared at you all lesson."

"I'm used to it." Sakura said as she ate the lunch Tomoyo gave her, "After-all, the rumours have been going since Touya was killed."

"I'm just worried for you sometimes, Sakura," Tomoyo said. "I mean look at this," She pulled Sakura's arm towards her and pushed Sakura's jumper up her arm, revealing a dark red and purple bruise where Miss Kagu grabbed her earlier (A/N Last chapter) "You have to tell someone."

"NO!" Sakura shouted and yanked her arm away, "No-one believes me, I tried telling people, but **she** acts all kind and caring around the authorities and if we don't act all happy and joyful, she hurts us more. Tomoyo you know this, remember when I came in with that gash across my face" Tomoyo nodded, "That was **her** when she found out it was me who contacted them, it's not worth the pain." Tomoyo just sighed and looked at Sakura wiping a tear of her cheek.

From a distance, Syaoran stood at the school building. He had finally got away from the populars wanting to get to know him, and he was just watching the pair, mainly Sakura. "There is something strange about that girl; spaces out during class, no lunch of her own, ignores the harsh comments and only hangs out with that dark haired girl. She's hiding something, something painful."

* * *

Uh oh, Syaoran is suspicious.

Yes I know, this was mainly flash backs, but I wanted to get the memories of Sakura's family out of the way.

Reviews please!

TTYL xXx

* * *


	3. The Secret Is Out

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and possibly violence in further chapters

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time: _From a distance, Syaoran stood at the school building. He had finally got away from the populars wanting to get to know him, and he was just watching the pair, mainly Sakura. "There is something strange about that girl, spaces out during class, no lunch of her own, ignores the harsh comments and only hangs out with that dark haired girl. She's hiding something, something painful."_

A/N: Mild lemon in this chapter! No rape though, just to let you know.

* * *

The last bell rang and the class gathered their things and left. Like always, Sakura was one of the last to leave, the populars often hid her belongings or tossed them around the classroom when the teacher left. After finding all her things, Sakura headed to her locker.

As she opened her locker, it slammed shut. A male hand was placed across it, preventing her from reopening it. She sighed and looked to the owner of the hand. A boy considerable taller than her stood there, his black hair lolled effortlessly over his dark eyes.

"Yo, Sakura." He said in a deep voice, "I heard you were late again" He continued smugly, "Who were you with this time?"

"I wasn't with anyone. I woke up late," Sakura replied calmly, hiding the fact that she lied on the end, "Would you please move you hand, Ronin, I need to get my things out of my locker."

"Only on one condition..." Ronin replied with a smirk, Sakura gulped and took a few steps back. Ronin walked towards her; with each step he took forward, Sakura took one backwards. After a few paces, Sakura's back met with the other row of lockers and could go no further. Ronin kept going, placing his arms either side of her to block her from going anywhere and an evil grin spreading across his face.

Sakura tried to scream but nothing could only manage a whimper. Her body was shaking as Ronin pulled Sakura's blouse out of her skirt. He lifted her jumper up, pushed his hand under the blouse and up her flat stomach. She held her breath as his hand met her bra. He started to roughly handle Sakura's breast and a tear ran down her face. His fingers wound his way under the bra and around her nipple. She looked away and shut her eyelids tight, _Mama! Papa! Touya!_ She screamed in her mind, _Someone, anyone! Help me._

"OI!" A voice shouted making Ronin jump and pull his hand away. Sakura's knees gave in and she sunk to the floor, still quivering. "What do you think your doing to her?"

"Back off!" Ronin shouted, "You're new here, so you obviously don't know what she's like." Sakura heard Ronin snarl, "So I suggest you keep your nose out of other people's business and fuck off!"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw a sight that shocked her. Syaoran and Ronin, both in fighting stances, glaring at each other. Too shaky to speak or stand up, Sakura watched Syaoran with a thankful expression.

"What if I say no?" Syaoran urged. "What will you do?"

"I'll do this," Ronin replied and launched towards Syaoran, throwing punches left, right and centre. Syaoran dodged them all with ease and quickly placed a well aimed punch into Ronin's stomach, causing him to lose his breath. Syaoran gave him a 'Get away NOW' look and Ronin obliged. Slowly but surely, Ronin walked away from the lockers, but not without shouting a comeback.

"You know, I wonder why you protected her." He wheezed, "Once you find out the truth about her, you'll wish you didn't and I'll be able to finish what I started with that little whore." Syaoran sent him a death glare and Ronin finally slumped out of the school building.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked as he went over to Sakura. "Did he hurt you?" He helped her stand up and she caught her breath.

"Thank you." Sakura mumbled when she found the strength to stand on her own. She tucked her blouse into her skirt, pulled her jumper back down and straightened her uniform.

"You didn't answer me, are you ok?" Syaoran replied as he assisted her in getting things out of her locker. Sakura nodded.

"I'm fine, a bit shaky, but fine." She said calmly. She looked at her watch which said 3:50pm "CRAP!" She exclaimed, "I have to go." She muttered to Syaoran.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Syaoran queried with care in his amber eyes.

"No!" Sakura said quickly, "I mean, I'm ok, really." She took her things off Syaoran. "Thanks for helping me." She ran out of the building, shouting "BYE!" on her way.

"Something isn't right about that girl," Syaoran mumbled to himself, "She's bottling something painful inside." He pondered for a moment and took a risk. He followed her out of the building, keeping a good distance away, he lived in that direction anyway.

Sakura normally made sure that she took a lot of turns and detours on her way to and from school, but today she had no choice, she had to go the main route. She was late as it was. She hurried down the road, Syaoran following at a safe distance.

"Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed as she checked her watch again. "Quarter past 4, Miss Kagu's going to kill me!"

_'Miss Kagu'?_ Syaoran mused as he tailed her, _Who's Miss Kagu?_ Sakura took a turn into an alleyway and followed it into a courtyard; people in rough clothing sat around empty burning barrels and children were washing the windows of the building.

"God, I hate living here." Sakura muttered as she stared at the looming building in front of her. Syaoran stood behind a corner, but could hear the events well.

"Sakura!" A girls voice could be heard.

"T-Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed as her best friend ran towards her. "What are you doing here? You know Miss Kagu doesn't allow us to bring friends home."

"I know, I'm not staying, but I meant to give you this" Tomoyo handed Sakura a small brown box. "A gift from my mother." Sakura smiled and hugged her friend. "I should go, like you said, Miss Kagu doesn't like visitors." Sakura nodded and watched her friend run out of the alley and towards her home, or at least Sakura thought it was, she was never allowed to go to anyone's house.

"Your lucky to have a friend like her," One of the women who was huddled around an empty burning barrel said to Sakura. "She's always going to be there for you." Sakura smiled to the lady.

"Thank you Ayumi. You're always know how to make a girl smile."

"Us girls have got to stick together," Ayumi replied, "Stay strong Sakura." She waved to Sakura as she walked into the building.

_What is this place?_ Syaoran mused as he came out from behind the corner. He studied the building and his eyes came to rest on a sign:

_'Tomoeda Orphanage, for the homeless, family-deprived or run-away youths'_

_An orphanage?_ Syaoran thought. _Explains a lot._ He went to turn and leave, but quickly heard shouting/ _What the?_ He thought as he spun round.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE LATE" A woman's screeching voice could be heard. Syaoran heard a softer voice but couldn't make out what it was saying.

"NO EXCUSES!" The woman screeched again, "YOU KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT!" For a few moments, it was silent but a painful crack broke it, and another, and another.

_This can't be right!_ Syaoran thought as he headed towards the building. The woman that talked to Sakura stood in front of him.

"You can't!" She ordered, "It'll cause more pain to all the children." Syaoran noticed a tear on her face, "Don't you think we've tried to help, " She gestured towards the other around the barrel, "It only makes it worse, just turn and walk away. Please!" Syaoran saw the pain in the woman's eyes and took her advice. He walked away, but the painful cracks and cries echoed in his mind. He mused to himself as he walked home. _What an 'interesting' place to live!_

* * *

Oh! Syaoran knows. How will Sakura take it? How will he tell her? What will he do? Stay tuned to find out.

Cookies for all who review! (Once again, too much sugar. I'm a chocoholic.)

You know, I've been thinking, maybe I can update as frequently as 'The One Who Wouldn't Give Up' was updated, but then again, I have school and exams to prepare for, so maybe not, but I'll try. Uh Oh, my first exam is in May, that's only 3 months to revise years worth of lessons! HELP! *Faints at the sight of about 10 books to learn of by heart* Anyone? Please? (Ok, I really need to cut down on the sugar) Either way, stay tuned, I'll update whenever I can.

TTYL xXx


	4. Tomoyo's gift

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does. The poem, however, is mine, I wrote it.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and possibly violence in further chapters

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time: _He walked away, but the painful cracks and cries echoed in his mind. He mused to himself as he walked home. _What an 'interesting' place to live!

* * *

When Sakura arrived home, she knew what was coming. Miss Kagu screamed at her and Sakura was convinced she went deaf at one point. Then, the inevitable happened, like every other time, she was hit, three times. Like the other orphans, she was expected to continue her work even if she was in excruciating pain.

When her work was over, it was half 10 at night. _Great!_ Sakura thought sarcastically, _Lights out is in 15 minutes and I have home work._ She walked over to her desk and pulled a book out of her bag._ Might as well do what I can. _She completed three pieces of work before she had to go to bed and decided to finish the rest during break tomorrow.

She laid on her side in bed, her left arm over her body. Waves of pain moved up her back as she wriggled. Two strokes of her beating were across her back and the other on her left arm, hence it was on top of her body. _I can't sleep on my right side!_ Sakura screamed to herself, _But I can't lay on my left._ A tear trickled down her face as she looked at the photo frame beside her bed, the same picture that she kept in her bag: her, her mother, her father and her brother, before anyone was hurt or killed. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

Sakura arrived at school the next morning with moments to spare. Once again, the comments began and Sakura ignored them until...

"I got told she was with Ronin last night." Naoko growled. Sakura felt herself go pale._ Crap!_ She thought, _I'm in for it now._

"What the fuck do you think you were doing with **MY** boyfriend!?" Chiharu squealed as she slammed her hands on Sakura's desk. Tomoyo jumped up and stood beside Sakura. Little did they know, Syaoran had flinched and was poised to standing up. Sakura felt her last nerve snap.

"For your information, **I **wasn't doing anything with **your** boyfriend, he assaulted me!" Sakura screamed as she stood up.

"A likely story." Rika roared as she and Naoko came to stand beside their friend. "Ronin would never go off with a slut like you."

"Rika's right!" Chiharu shrieked, "Ronin is athletic and sexy and smart and totally devoted to **me** so why would he want **you**? Why would he take a scruffy, sex-obsessed whore over a beautiful, modest cheerleader?"

"If you were modest, you wouldn't be wearing a skirt short enough to be a belt or leaving you blouse unbuttoned to your bra" Sakura replied smugly, gesturing to Chiharu's uniform. This comment pushed Chiharu over the edge and Sakura knew it. Chiharu took a step towards Sakura, lifted her arm and swung it towards Sakura. A painful thwack echoed round the classroom as a red hand-print appeared on Sakura's cheek. Sakura just stood there, not at all phased. Tomoyo looked towards Sakura with a slight smirk, she wasn't surprised that Sakura just stood there, after the pain she endured at the orphanage, that slap was just like a flick. Syaoran fell back into his chair, confused.

"W-What?" Naoko stuttered.

"She's reduced people to tears like that." Rika muttered.

"How?" Chiharu whispered.

"When you've dealt with what I have, you have a high pain threshold," Sakura smirked as she picked up her bag. She gave Tomoyo a friendly look and walked out of the classroom.

She didn't pass their teacher as she went, luckily for her. She walked to the side of the field and into a large group of trees. Very few people knew of the clearing in the middle and it was hard to get past the first few trees let alone into the centre. Because Sakura and Tomoyo were thin, they always found it easy to get in and remain hidden. So that's where Sakura hid. She sighed as she sat beneath the cherry blossom tree that lined the clearing with many other trees. She pulled her books out of her bag and finished the homework that she couldn't the night before.

From the classroom, Syaoran stared out of the window and saw where Sakura went. Tomoyo noticed his focused stare and immediately got her suspicions. _Uh oh!_ She mused, _When the bell goes, I'm going to see Sakura!_

Back in the clearing, Sakura felt her eyelids go heavy as she watched the odd blossom petal fall from the tree. _Maybe a little nap will do me good._ She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Leaning back against the tree, she closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The bell for break rang, the class went to leave and Sakura woke up. As Tomoyo went to leave, she was called back by the teacher and asked about the AV club presentation in the next performance evening and if she would be able to get Sakura to be part of it. _Sakura, I hope you'll be ok,_ Tomoyo thought as she was made to stay and talk.

Groggily Sakura rummaged through her bag to see if she had a snack, with little success. She did, however, find the box Tomoyo gave her the night before.

"Forgot she gave me this," Sakura muttered to herself. She carefully opened the package and found something that made her smile, a genuine smile. Atop some padding, sat a silver oval locket. She took it out of the box and examined it. On the front was a simple cherry blossom design, inside were two pictures – one on either side – one of her mother and one of her as a child. She closed the locket with a tear trickling down her face and turned it to look at the back. She read the inscription poem with a smile on her face.

_'All the stars in the sky,  
__Shine down for you when you cry.  
__So remember that the ones above,  
__Will always be giving you eternal love.'_

Sakura blinked back the wall of tears that formed in her eyes.

"Mama..." She whispered, "I miss you." She looked back to the box and saw a note poking out from under the padding. She picked it up and read it allowed:

"Your mother gave this to me before she died. She asked me to give it to you when I felt the time was right. Even if we were just cousins, we were the best of friends, like you and my daughter, Tomoyo. I wish you all the best. Remember, Sakura, 'Stay Strong', it can only get better. Sonomi Diadouji."

Sakura smiled as she put the locket on and held it to her heart.

"Thank you mama, thank you Mrs Diadouji." She mumbled. She put the box back into her bag and sighed as she watched the petals fall.

"Hey," A voice broke her from her thoughts. She whirled round and saw Syaoran standing in front of an oak tree.

"S-Syaoran," Sakura stuttered.

"How you feeling? That slap was pretty nasty." He said as he noticed the red mark that remained on Sakura's cheek.

"I've been through worse, hence what I said in class." Sakura replied.

"I know," Syaoran stated, making Sakura jump and widen her eyes.

"You know what?" She questioned nervously, _Do I even want to know?_

"About you," He muttered, walking towards her, he stopped within inches of her face, "And about Tomoeda..." Sakura was sure her heart stopped beating as Syaoran leant his head forward and whispered in her ear, "Orphanage"

Sakura fainted.

* * *

Sakura didn't take that too well, fainting and all. Poor Sakura.

Ok, back to school tomorrow, so my updates will either be later in the day, not as long or not as frequent. I'll try as hard as I can, but I can't promise it to be daily any more, sorry. Don't kill me.

Thanks for the reviews so far, more please! I'm aiming for at least 5 reviews per chapter now, ():-D (innocent smile)

TTYL xXx


	5. Syaoran's promise

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and possibly violence in further chapters

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time: _"About you," He muttered, walking towards her, he stopped within inches of her face, "And about Tomoeda..." Sakura was sure her heart stopped beating as Syaoran leant his head forward and whispered in her ear, "Orphanage" Sakura fainted._

* * *

Sakura's eyelids fluttered open and her eyes met with a white ceiling. "Where am I?" Her voice was hoarse and dry. She tried to sit up but she felt a hand on he shoulder pushing her back to the bed.

"You shouldn't sit up so fast, especially after fainting." Sakura turned her head to the voice and saw Syaoran sitting beside the bed with a school book in hand. He put down the book and looked towards her. "How you feeling?" His amber eyes had a genuine care in them, making Sakura blush slightly.

"Fine." She answered. She sat up slowly and took the glass of water that was on the bedside cabinet. She took a sip to hydrate her mouth. She studied the room more closely. Cream curtains surrounded the bed, the chair and cabinet with walking space around each item, on the wall were health poster and graphs. "Medical room." She sighed.

"Good guess." Syaoran muttered, smiling.

"Thanks, but not a guess, a fact. Been in here to many times to count." Sakura stated. "What time is it? And how did you find your way here? It's only your second day."

"About half 1, everyone's having lunch and I a teacher showed me the way when they saw me carrying you. I was told to stay with you since I brought you in." Syaoran said. "Look, Sakura, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't expect you to faint when I told you that I knew."

"Well how would you feel?" She asked, "Finding out that someone knew the biggest thing you kept secret, yeah, you kinda would over-react." She sighed, "How did you find out any way?" She looked to him.

"You always seemed like you were hiding something painful and after the incident with Ronin, I wasn't sure that you were in a fit state to go home alone, so I kept an eye on you." He replied.

"In other words, you followed me." Sakura accused.

"Not exactly, I walk home the same way, I just follow the main road for longer." Syaoran's head dropped, "And I heard the woman screeching and painful crashes, and when I went towards the building, a lady said it would only make things worse." He looked towards Sakura with a look to say 'only talk if you want to'. Sakura took a deep breath and gulped.

"That woman screeching was Miss Kagu" Sakura started, _Explains who she was talking about,_ Syaoran thought. "Why I'm going to tell you this, I don't know, but I feel like I can trust you, you saved me before. Can I?" She held out her little finger. Syaoran nodded and looped his finger with hers.

"I won't tell, promise." He said, Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Miss Kagu is the orphan mistress, and the crashes," Her voice started to break, "were this," she lifted up her left jumper sleeve to reveal a deep, bruised cut that went from her elbow to three quarters down her arm, Syaoran's face dropped. Sakura continued, seeing the confusion in Syaoran's eyes. "There are two on my back. When I was three, my mother died. At 7, my father was killed at an archaeological dig, so my brother and I went into care. We got on with our lives, my brother protected my and the other young children, since he was 7 years older, but when he was killed when I was 10, Miss Kagu had no-one to stop her. She made us become like slaves, working us to the bone, beating us when we didn't work hard enough or broke a rule or did something wrong and so on." Syaoran stood up, sat on the edge of the bed to face her and pulled the now crying Sakura into his chest out of impulse.

"Hush now, it's ok," He whispered, "Shh," He flinched slightly when he felt cold metal on his shirt. Sakura giggled slightly and pulled back.

"Sorry," She stopped crying, but her breathing was still a bit heavy. She looked back to her locket and recited the poem. "All the stars in the sky, Shine down for you when you cry. So remember that the ones above, Will always be giving you eternal love." She smiled and clutched her locket to her chest. Syaoran smiled gently as he watched her tuck her locket away.

Suddenly she flinched, making Syaoran jump slightly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What have you heard?" Sakura asked, Syaoran tilted his head.

"Huh?" He questioned.

"What rumours have you heard about me?" She clarified.

"Only what Ronin and Chiharu and her mates said," He said, "Why?" Sakura sighed from relief.

"Just checking, after my brother was killed, I was always late to school and looking scruffy – thanks to miss Kagu – and quickly the rumours started. Some small like 'look at her, obviously to poor to own a brush' then some horrid ones like Chiharu and her mates said, 'Who were you fucking this time?' Just to clarify, they're not true. Thanks to those rumours, the boys took advantage of it, like Ronin. So please ignore them when you hear them." She explained.

"Sure thing. I didn't believe what I heard anyway, you don't seem like the sort of girl to sleep around." He said, Sakura tilted her head slightly, "You're sweet and innocent, sluts only care about their looks and who's next in their pants," Sakura blushed slightly and giggled at the last comments. Syaoran continued, "Plus, I saw how much you hated Ronin touching you." He smiled to her.

"Thanks, you really cheered me up." Sakura replied.

"I'll be right back, now you're up and active, I'll see if I can get you discharged." He said as he stood from the bed.

"Sure, thanks," Sakura smiled. "And sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble at all, no need to say sorry," Syaoran put an exhausted smile across his face, making Sakura confused, "You really say thanks to much, what's that the 4th time you've said 'thanks' since you woke up." He smiled gently, pushed the curtains out of his way and went to talk to the nurse. Sakura felt her cheeks go red as he walked away. _What am I doing?_ She thought,_ He knows, he could break his promise and tell the whole school, or he could become worse than the populars. Last time I got close to a boy, he got his brother and brother's friends to kill Touya, his excuse was that Touya was to protective and I needed freedom._ She jumped suddenly, _CRAP! They get out of prison soon, best check my diary when I get home. I have to protect myself, from them and in case Syaoran does something._

"Come on Sakura," Syaoran pushed the curtains round the rails, "You can go now." Sakura nodded and climbed out of the bed, grabbing her bag and shoes.

As they walked back to class, Syaoran saw the dazed look on Sakura's face. "You ok?" Sakura jolted her head up and put a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah, just thinking about things." She replied.

"Like?" He pestered, "I promised I won't tell anyone you secrets, so spill."

_Here goes nothing. _She thought and took a deep breath. "I realised when we were in medical, that Touya's killers are getting out of prison soon, I just can't remember the date."

"Touya?" Syaoran asked.

"My brother," Sakura clarified. "When I was 10, I made friends with this boy 2 years older than me, I saw him as a friend, he wanted to be more. Touya was being protective and said that if I didn't want to go further than friends, I didn't have to and that the boy should get lost." Syaoran nodded, understanding. "So the boy, Keiji, told his brother, who went overboard, gathered his friends and... and..." Sakura felt her voice break and blinked back the tears, "They shot him." Syaoran saw the sadness in her eyes and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's ok," He whispered softly, "You can cry, you were close to you brother, I can tell." Sakura obliged and felt the tears run down her face, luckily for her – and Syaoran's shirt - it was only a small cry, she recovered herself quickly, She smiled thankfully at him and he just nodded.

As they continued to walk back to class – medical was on the opposite side of the school to their classroom – Sakura noticed a playful on Syaoran's face. "What?" She asked cautiously, "What are you grinning about?" He chuckled.

"I helped you yesterday," He said walking towards her, she backed into the wall. "And brought you into medical when you fainted," Sakura gave him a 'it was your fault though' look, "And let you cry into my shirt, twice." He walked closer to her, inches between their faces. "I think it's time for payback," Sakura gulped and closed her eyes tightly, dreading what she anticipated was coming next, _I knew it!_ She screamed in her mind, _He believes the rumours._

He brought his head to be level with her ear, "I..." He said holding her wrist gently, _Gentle?_ Sakura thought, _Who is gentle with this?_ Syaoran continued

"I want..."

* * *

Uh oh, what does he want? I'm not giving you the answer, but hints:

Hint 1: She _**anticipated**_what was coming next, but was she right?

Hint 2: She _**thought**_ he believed the rumours, where's the proof?

Hint 3: He's being gentle when he held her wrist...

Any ideas? Wait till next time and you'll find out.

Any one noticed on the story stats, it's not picking up any new hits. For me, It says I've had no hits on the last 2 chapters, but I've got reviews, is it just mine of has FanFiction got a small glitch? Oh well.

Review please, still aiming for 5 per chapter. Thanks.

TTYL xXx


	6. What he wants

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and possibly violence in further chapters

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time: He brought his head to be level with her ear, "I..." He said holding her wrist gently, _Gentle?_ Sakura thought, _Who is gentle with this?_ Syaoran continued  
"I want..."

* * *

Sakura felt Syaoran's arm go round her back and pull her away from the wall. She felt the gentle grip on her wrist disappear. With her eyes tightly shut, she waited.

"Sakura, open your eyes," She heard Syaoran whisper, but she didn't feel his breath on her ear or cheek so she assumed he must have pulled back. With much debate in her mind, she obliged and slowly opened her eyelids to reveal fearful orbs. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked gently. He put his hands on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

Sakura opened her eyes wide and felt her body relax. Still shaking, she asked, "Then what do you want?"

"To be friends." Syaoran replied. Sakura felt her knees give way (a/n again) and she fell to the floor. Syaoran crouched beside beaming.

"Friends?" Sakura asked, Syaoran nodded. "Bloody hell Syaoran, you scared the crap out of me!" She stood up and glared at Syaoran, "Do you know how much I was shaking? What went through my mind?" Sakura took deep breaths and Syaoran chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to get that scared." He said. He smiled kindly at her, "Friends?" He held his arms out to offer a friendly hug. Sakura smiled as she walked towards him and accepted the gesture.

"Yeah, friends."

They arrived back to class before the bell went, so they sat down and Sakura got her equipment out of her bag. She turned round on her seat when Syaoran called her.

"Yeah? What?" She said cheerfully.

"Can I walk you home? As friends, I live just further than you, so it's no trouble." Syaoran asked, Sakura smiled. "Plus, I'd feel better knowing my friend was safe from people taking advantage of the rumours."

"Sure," Sakura beamed, "But I normally take a back route so no-one figures out where I'm going."

"That's fine." Syaoran and Sakura sat talking about random things before the class started – where Syaoran lived, Sakura's family, what their doing at the weekend etc.

Tomoyo walked into the class and felt her heart soar when she saw Syaoran and Sakura talking, more so when she saw the genuine look of cheerfulness on Sakura's face.

"Hey, 'Moyo!" Sakura exclaimed as Tomoyo sat down.

"Hello 'Kura, Syaoran," She replied. Syaoran nodded.

"So Syaoran, as I was saying: All of us know that Miss Kagu has a – OW!" Sakura was interrupted when Tomoyo pinched her, "TOMOYO! What was that for?"

"Should you be discussing Miss Kagu around him?" Tomoyo hissed.

"It's ok, 'Moyo, he knows." Sakura replied. "He promised not to tell anyone, and we're friends so he won't."

"Oh," Tomoyo blushed from embarrassment, "Sorry. It's just you didn't want to talk about it with anyone so it could be a secret, I was just surprised."

"It's ok, before I was interrupted," Sakura sent a playful glare to Tomoyo, "We all know Miss Kagu has a weak spot, it's just the finding that weakness that will be the hard point."

"Hmm," Syaoran mused for a second, "Crying too much?"

"No, she sees crying as a weakness that needs to be whipped out of people, so I doubt that's hers." Sakura replied. Before Syaoran could think of another idea, the populars came over.

"Where did you go after leaving class?" Chiharu asked.

"No-where important" Sakura replied with a smile.

"Well it obviously was if **you're** smiling." Naoko stated.

"Maybe she had a good guy today." Rika smirked.

"Who was it?" Chiharu queried.

"No-one." Sakura told, "I'm just happy." When the populars were told off by the teacher, they left. The lesson began and a piece of paper landed on Sakura's desk, from behind. She opened it and read it to herself.

'_Your far to lenient with those girls. I would have lost my rag by now.'_ She scribbled something and tossed it back. After it went back and forth a few times, Tomoyo pinched it and scribbled something on the bottom.

Note:

_Syaoran – Your far to lenient with those girls. I would have lost my rag by now.  
__Sakura – That's the difference with me and you. After Miss Kagu, You learn too ignore them.  
__But you didn't ignore them.  
__No, 'cause I'm happy today and they're not used to it.  
__Well, why are you happy?  
__Cuz  
__'Cuz' what?  
__''Cuz'' I made a new friend, my 2nd friend since my family was killed.  
__Ok, I get it, confuse the fuck out of the populars to get them to leave you alone.  
__Language, and yeah, basically.  
__**Tomoyo – Stop passing notes and get on with the lesson!**_

Sakura giggled and obeyed. The lesson went fairly fast, and before they knew it, the last bell had rung. Syaoran waited with Sakura as she slowly put her things away. He understood why she took ages after the incident with Ronin. After all, who really wants to put themselves in harms way when you can just wait and miss it. They went to the lockers together, got their stuff and left.

Since they had time, Sakura showed him the route she normally takes. Round the back of the park and shops. Lining the paths were trees of every colour and type. Sakura smiled as the cherry blossom petals fell around them.

"Hey, Sakura." Syaoran asked quietly.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I never asked, when is your birthday?"

"April 1st, and yours?" Sakura smiled.

"Wait, you mean yours is in 3 days (A/N I'm not having it work as real time, so it could be Christmas real life, but summer in the story)" Syaoran looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, and answer me, when is yours?" Sakura asked again.

"13th of July," He admitted and waited. Sakura felt a smile spread across her face.

"I'm older than you!" She jumped up and down.

"You're so childish, you know that."

"Well living with miss Kagu makes you grow up to quickly, so I can be childish once in a while." Syaoran smiled as she ran ahead and stopped beside an Ice-cream stand. He walked up behind her.

"Want one?" He asked.

"REALLY? I haven't had ice-cream in years" She exclaimed, he nodded. "But I haven't got any money." She sulked.

"It's ok, my treat, we're far enough away that if we get small ones, you'll be done before you have to go in." Sakura beamed a his comment and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Thanks you Syaoran!"

"Can't breath!" He gasped. Sakura pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry." She smiled, "Chocolate please!" She called as he went to the stand. He came back with two small chocolate cones.

They walked back together, finishing their ice-creams quickly and talking. Syaoran waved and bid his farewells as Sakura went inside.

Sakura rushed upstairs to put her stuff down and change. She looked to her desk and saw her diary. _I should probably check when they get out_. She thought.

She went over and opened it to the days date. N_othing, good._ Turn the page, _Nothing again._ Turn the page. _My birthday,_ She skimmed down the page and her face dropped. _Oh no! Not then, please, anytime but then._

* * *

Uh oh! What do you think it is, well it's obvious but still.

Te-He-He, you thought I would make Syaoran like the other boys. No, he's just being cheeky.

Lets just clarify the diary. Imagine it's one of the 1 date per page, so 2 for the 2 pages. The days date on the right, turn the page for the next day and the day after, turn the page for her birthday on the left.

Thanks for all the reviews. It still say I have no hits on the last chapter but I have reviews. FanFiction has a glitch.

Remember, aiming for 5 reviews per chapter. Thanks

TTYL xXx


	7. A friendly proposition

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and possibly violence in further chapters

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time: She went over and opened it to the days date. N_othing, good._ Turn the page, _Nothing again._ Turn the page. _My birthday,_ She skimmed down the page and her face dropped. _Oh no! Not then, please, any time but then._

* * *

Just a thing – last chapter was 3 days till her birthday, so the beginning of this chapter is 2 days till her birthday and a Thursday , making Sakura's b-day a Saturday. Ok, get it? Got it? Good.

* * *

"SYAORAN!" Sakura ran towards him and wrapped her arms round his chest. He had been waiting outside the alley for Sakura so that they could walk to school together.

"S-Sakura," Syaoran was surprised and went to pull her away, until her heard the sobs. "What's wrong?"

"It's on Saturday" She cried into his shirt. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes.

"What's on Saturday?" He asked gently. "I know it's your birthday on Saturday." She didn't say anything as she wiped away her tears. "Sakura, please, tell me what's wrong?" She took a deep breath.

"They get out on Saturday." She said, Syaoran thought back to their conversation the day before and his face dropped. "Touya's killers get out on Saturday."

"It'll be ok," Syaoran said as a final tear trickled down her face, "we'll sort it out. I'm here for you now, you don't have to go through it alone." Sakura smiled and they walked to school, talking about what they're going to do.

When they arrived at school and got to their room, they were still discussing.

"What if we train killer sheep to attack them?" Syaoran asked as they sat down.

"Killer sheep?" Sakura repeated, unimpressed, as Tomoyo sat down beside them. "Syaoran, what are you? Three?" She laughed. Syaoran looked up innocently.

"Maybe..." Sakura stood up and playfully slapped him. He mimicked being in extreme pain and made himself fall off his chair. Sakura went back to her seat laughing.

"I see you two have gotten close," Tomoyo piped up. "Syaoran, get up, class will start soon," Tomoyo almost commanded.

"Yes, mum." His reply made Sakura giggle.

"I guess 'Moyo" Sakura said quietly. "It's nice having another person to talk to, another point of view."

"Oh, I see how it is!" Tomoyo acted angry and turned away, "I guess you don't need me any more."

"'Moyo," Sakura whined, "I didn't mean it like that." Sakura pleaded, "You've been my best friend for years, I'm only meaning that it's nice to have **another** person involved --"

"I'm joking 'Kura," Tomoyo cut her off, "No need to get so worried." Sakura blushed and Tomoyo and Syaoran burst out laughing.

"WOW!" A voice called across the classroom.

"Wait for it..." Sakura mumbled as the popular girls made their way across the room.

"You're actually here on time, Sa-Ku-Ra." Rika stated.

"Couldn't get a good fuck today?" Naoko queried.

"Back off girls!" Chiharu interrupted, much to their surprise "Obviously she was on time, no-one wants to fuck this whore, she's to demanding." Sakura felt her hand clench but held it back. Chiharu swaggered past Sakura, swaying her hips. "Hey Syaoran..." She said sexily, leaning over his desk. Syaoran ignored her and leant to the side.

"You all right Sakura?" He called forward. Sakura spun round in her chair and leant to see him.

"Yeah," She smiled. Chiharu and her mates swaggered of in a huff. Sakura stuck her tongue out behind them.

"Childish." Syaoran coughed. Sakura glared at him. "Hey don't have a go at me, at least they're gone." Sakura nodded and turned to face the front as the teacher walked in.

The day went quickly and soon the friends were walking home together.

"Sakura?" Syaoran broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied.

"What you doing on your birthday?" He asked.

"Well it's the weekend, so I'm free. Miss Kagu **has** to give the schooled orphans free weekends." Syaoran tilted his head at 'the schooled orphans' so Sakura explained. "Not all of us can go to secondary school, Touya made sure I could get in and Miss Kagu saw no point in pulling me out."

"I see," Syaoran replied, "Tomoyo said she was going away with her mum on the weekend, so I was wondering, if you want to get out of the building. And if you're able to get away. If you wanted to, you don't have to, but if you were ok with the idea of..." Sakura smiled at his attempts to tell her what she already knew. She may have been naive, but the blush on Syaoran's cheeks gave it all away.

"Sure. When and where?" She said to stop his stuttering. He looked up surprised.

"How about at penguin park, about 11?" He asked.

"Great!" She replied. "I've had this outfit in the back of my wardrobe, I kept in good condition and haven't been able to wear it for a long time." She smiled.

"Sounds good, it's not too tacky is it?" Syaoran gave her a playful grin.

"What are you saying?" She glared at him, he smirked. "ARE YOU CALLING ME TACKY!?" He ran ahead and she followed, chasing him round the trees, laughing. She eventually caught him and knocked him to the ground. She sat side-on on his chest in triumph. "Ha! I win."

"Really?" He sat up quickly, making her slide off. He launched forward and started tickling her. She burst out in a fit of giggles. She tried to stand up and run, but failed miserably. "Who wins?" He asked her.

"ME!" She exclaimed around her giggles.

"I won't stop until you admit it." He continued tickling her for a few moments before she gave in.

"Ok, Ok, You won." She laughed. "Now stop it."

"Ok, a deal is a deal." He stood up, reached out his hand and helped Sakura up. "We should be heading off."

"Yeah, Miss Kagu gives me till 4 to be home and it's 10 to now." Sakura sighed. "I don't wanna go back!" She whined.

"Get over it, you big kid." She stuck her tongue at him after his comment.

"So, what are you planning for Saturday?" She asked as they walked on.

"Well, maybe go for a meal, or a movie. Considering what I've heard of Miss Kagu, I guess it's been a while since you could." Syaoran explained and Sakura nodded.

"Can I be cheeky?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, why?" He replied.

"Could we do both? Doesn't have to be fancy, but like you said, it's been a **long** time." She lowered her head.

"Why not?" He answered and she looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, when your family runs one of the biggest corporations in Hong Kong, it's fine." He smiled at her.

"YAY" She jumped up and down, "Thank you Syaoran! Your the best. Can I call you Syao?"

"Sure, only if I can call you Saks." He replied, grinning.

"Yeah, but why Saks?" She asked curiously.

"Well, Tomoyo calls you 'Kura, so I wanted something different."

"Ok, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She jumped up and down again. They arrived at the alley within seconds after. "I'll see you at school. I can't wait till Saturday!"

"No problem, see you tomorrow." Syaoran said. He noticed the pink tinge on Sakura's cheeks and was a bit surprised.

"You really are a great friend." Sakura muttered as she lowered her head. Out of impulse she moved forward. She lifted her head, put herself on tiptoes and leant towards Syaoran. Quickly and gently, she placed her lips on Syaoran's cheek, pulled them back, ran down the alley and into the orphanage.

"What the?" Syaoran was left, gob smacked.

* * *

You thought I was going to make her kiss him properly! Don't assume anything!

A bit of a filler chapter, Syaoran needed to ask Sakura out and when that was done, it was long enough so I just ended it with that. You learn a bit about Syaoran's family in this chapter.

Next chapter is the date! Stay tuned.

Thanks for all the reviews and those that have supported me so far.

5 reviews per chapter is my aim. (Yes I know yours is 4, PuppyLoveSisters, but I'm after 5 different review section thingies)

TTYL xXx


	8. The Date

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and possibly violence in further chapters

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time: _"You really are a great friend." Sakura muttered as she lowered her head. Out of impulse she moved forward. She lifted her head, put herself on tiptoes and leant towards Syaoran. Quickly and gently, she placed her lips on Syaoran's cheek, pulled them back, ran down the alley and into the orphanage._

_"What the?" Syaoran was left, gob smacked._

* * *

The next day came and went with few events. (A/N: I know I'm rushing this but, nothing happens on the Friday and everything happens on the Saturday) The populars made their comments, Tomoyo gave Sakura a lunch, Sakura blushed every time Syaoran was near and Syaoran couldn't find the courage to ask her about the kiss on the cheek the day before so he promised himself he would try to ask her the next day.

On the morning of her birthday, Sakura got up early. She went into the main bathroom and took a shower, a cold shower, but a shower no-less. (A/N; didn't explain before, Sakura doesn't have time on weekdays to always get a regular shower, due to Miss Kagu, but since she gets weekends off, she can) She spent a while making sure her hair was nice, that her outfit was in good condition, and at 10:35am, she left the orphanage and headed to Penguin Park.

At the same time, Syaoran had took a shower, made sure he looked presentable and left a lot earlier. He headed down the high street to try and find Sakura a birthday present. Eventually he stopped outside a jewellery store. _'Blossom Boutique' Sounds fitting_, He thought to himself and walked inside. After about 10 minutes, he came out with a small wrapped box, and headed towards Penguin Park.

"Sakura?" He called. She looked up from the swing she was sitting on.

"SYAO!" She exclaimed and ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Am I late?" He asked, confused that she was there early. She shook her head.

"I just wanted to get out the orphanage." She pulled back from the embrace and smiled. Syaoran took the opportunity to see what she was wearing: A simple white vest top with cherry blossom design round the neck that made the silver locket stand out, a grey-black, slightly puffy, skirt that went a few inches below her knees and black pumps. Her short hair was put into pigtails and her bangs were wavy around her face. At the same time, Sakura was examining him. His chocolate hair was messy as ever. He wore green khaki cargo's and a lighter green top, topped off with black and white trainers.

"I have something for you," Syaoran said, pulling the box out of his pocket and holding it towards her. "A birthday gift."

"You didn't have to. You taking me out is gift enough," she said, taking the box.

"Well, if you don't want it..." Syaoran smirked, "I guess I could send it back." Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing where this was going. "But I don't think they'd be happy with me sending back a personal engraved item"

"E-Engraved?" Sakura stuttered. "Are you sure?"

"Go ahead, it's your birthday." He replied.

"And it's not too much money?"

"What did I say before, when your family owns one of the largest corporations in Hong Kong, money doesn't matter" He looked at her, "Just open it" She smiled and unwrapped the box. In her hand was a blue plastic box, she opened it to reveal a stunning piece on jewellery on foam padding. A small gold bracelet with small leaf charms. There was a larger cherry blossom charm which had a simple inscription on the back. She read it aloud.

"To Sakura, Happy Birthday, From Syaoran. Stay Strong Cherry Blossom." She smiled and wrapped her arms round Syaoran's neck. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," He replied, hugging her back. "Come on, lets go." Sakura nodded. She put her bracelet on and followed Syaoran into town.

"What do you think?" Syaoran said when they arrived outside the cinema, "Movie then lunch?" He turned to Sakura.

"Sounds good." They went into the building together. After much debate Syaoran managed to persuade Sakura to see a horror movie with him. The argument:

"Come on Saks, it's not that scary, see only rated 15. And I'm paying."

"But Syao, it's still a horror. I don't like horrors. Look at the description 'Ghosts and Ghouls come out to play, Is this the place you want to stay?' And it's my birthday."

"Don't tell me you're scared."

"Maybe."

"It'll be fine, I'm here."

"If you say so."

So they saw a horror. Sakura spent most of the film hiding in Syaoran's chest which made him laugh.

"THAT WAS SCARY!" Sakura exclaimed when they left the movie.

"No it wasn't, you were just being childish." Syaoran replied. Sakura pouted and walked off. "OI! Saks," He chased after her. She spun round and poked his chest.

"Got cha, you thought I was mad." She smiled and he rolled his eyes. "So, where are we eating?"

"I thought about over there," He pointed to a fancy restaurant.

"You sure?" Sakura asked. He nodded so she followed him.

"Table for 2 please." Syaoran asked the usher.

"Right this way," They were seated and handed menus.

"I think I'll have the steak and a cola." Syaoran said when a waiter came to take their orders.

"Chicken salad and lemonade for me, please." Sakura smiled and the pair handed their menus back.

"Just a salad?" Syaoran questioned.

"I like chicken salads. And it's my birthday. I can have a salad if I want." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're not going to let that die are you?"

"Not so long as it's my birthday"

"I'll remember that."

"Crap!" Sakura slapped her forehead. "I'm in for it now,"

"Too right, If you can pull that stunt, so can I!" Sakura started laughing at him.

Their orders came and the two ate in a comfortable silence. Syaoran paid for the meal, and they headed back to the park. They sat down on the swings and watched the sun start to set over the lake.

"Thank you Syao," Sakura broke the silence. "For everything." He just smiled, knowing that she was going to continue. "I mean, we've only known each other for under a week, but you saved me from Ronin, listened to me, promised to keep my secret safe and to help me when I needed it." She sighed, "And now today. I really feel like I can trust you." She stared at the floor, "I'm glad you moved to Tomoeda." He stood up and helped her up from the swing.

"So am I." He replied and pulled her into a more than friendly embrace. She looked up into his amber eyes and felt herself go red. He started to lean down towards her, their lips were centimetres away from each other and...

"Look who it is!" A voice that Sakura knew to well. She spun round in Syaoran's arms and her face dropped. A 19 year old man stood before them. His light brown hair covered most of his pale face. His almost black eyes were cold and determined. Behind him was a taller man, hands clenched and punching each other, an almost exact replica of the first man, but stretched. "Big brother, you remember this girl, right?" He looked towards the older man, "Right, Kenji?" The older man nodded. Sakura lowered her eyebrows and glared at the pair. "Not an appealing look for such a delicate blossom." The man said sarcastically. Syaoran stood in front of her and took a defensive stance as the younger of the pair started to walk towards them. "Who are you?" The man asked, "Her bodyguard?"

"Close, but not quite" Syaoran replied.

"Who then?" The man referred to as Kenji asked.

"Her boyfriend." Syaoran smirked at the pair. Sakura stood behind him, blushing.

"Even more reason to attack you." Kenji asked, moving forward. The younger man held him back, "But, little bro..."

"Don't 'little bro' me, wait until the right point"

"But..." The pair started talking quickly.

"They never were the brightest pair." Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

"Are they who I think they are?" He asked back. Sakura nodded.

"Keiji."

* * *

Uh oh. Keiji and his brother Kenji are here. What will happen? What will they do to Sakura? What will Syaoran do to them? AHHH! (too much sugar) Stay tuned

Thanks for all the reviews I got last time. Still aiming for at least 5 per chapter.

I might not be able to update tomorrow, I'll try but I have school, then we will have grand-parents coming over, then I have ambulance cadets and by time I get home and have finished my chores, it's about 10pm, I normally still have homework and need to get to bed! I'll try to update when I get a spare moment, if not, the next chapter will be longer to make up for it.

TTYL xXx


	9. Keiji and Kenji

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and possibly violence in further chapters

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time: _"They never were the brightest pair." Sakura whispered to Syaoran._

_"Are they who I think they are?" He asked back. Sakura nodded._

_"Keiji."_

* * *

"I see you remember me Sakura." Keiji smirked as he stopped talking with his brother.

"How could I forget?!" Sakura grimaced as her memories flooded back to her. A tear trickled down her face as Syaoran dug his feet into the floor, still in a defensive fighting stance.

"Step aside kid," Kenji hissed at Syaoran.

"What if I say no?" Syaoran replied, turning his stance slightly and handing Sakura his mobile, luckily it went unnoticed by the pair.

"Then I'd do this!" Kenji launched towards Syaoran and started throwing punches. Syaoran easily dodged them and pushed Sakura away from his back.

"Run!" He called, she nodded and obeyed, calling the one person who wouldn't ask questions and would just help, Tomoyo.

"Hello, Diadouji residence, Tomoyo speaking." Was heard when the dialling tone stopped.

"'Moyo, help!" Sakura said down the phone as she hid in the bushes, far from the fight.

"'Kura? What is it?" Tomoyo squealed.

"Keiji and Kenji." Sakura stated.

"Where?"

"Penguin park."

"I'm coming with the bodyguards," Tomoyo said.

"Thanks 'Moyo you're the be---" She screamed as someone grabbed her wrist. She dropped the phone.

"SAKURA!"

"Keiji, get off me!" Sakura screamed, she heard Tomoyo gasp down the phone and the line went dead. "LET ME GO!" Sakura thrashed about as her other wrist was held and they were lifted up.

"Shut up you little whore!" Keiji shouted at her. Sakura smirked slightly. "What are you smirking at?"

"You know, the amount of times I've been called that since **you** had your brother kill my brother, it's lost all meaning." He stood there, confused. "And another thing I've learnt since you've been in prison..." She tensed her arms, "Is to NEVER let your guard down!" She twisted her arms round and pulled them downwards. Keiji still had hold of them and so, his arms were twisted into an unnatural position. He let go with a yelp and Sakura ran.

She ran out of the park and bumped into something. She looked up, fearing for the worse, only to see Tomoyo smiling down at her.

"Thank god you're ok 'Kura." She said.

"Not now," Sakura looked behind her but Keiji was no-where to be seen.

"Sakura, let the bodyguards handle them." Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Where's Syaoran and Kenji?"

Sakura nodded and showed them to the clearing where the fight was. Tomoyo sent about 6 guards in to tackle Kenji. Syaoran ran back to the girls as soon as he could. He pulled Sakura tightly into his arms.

"Saks, you ok?" He pulled away and held her hands.

"Yeah, bit shaky, but fine." She smiled but winced when Syaoran put a hand on her wrist. He jumped back. Gently he examined her wrist. "Syao, I'm fine, it's just sore. Keiji came out worse." Syaoran sighed with relief.

"Where is he anyway?" he asked.

"MY BROTHER WON'T GIVE UP!" Kenji shouted as the guards dragged him to an armoured car. "HE'LL BE BACK FOR THAT LITTLE HUSSY!"

"Take him away!" Tomoyo called to the guards.

"Anyway," Syaoran said, "I thought you were away for the weekend?"

"No, I said for most of Saturday. I came back about 5 minutes before Sakura called." Tomoyo replied.

"Thank you for coming." Sakura said to Tomoyo

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Rustling was heard in the bushed and Keiji ran out with a gun in his hand. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Syaoran took his stance in front of Sakura.

He lifted his gun and aimed at the pair. As he started to pull on the trigger, Syaoran grabbed Sakura and pulled them away from the line of fire. Tomoyo bounced back and hid behind a tree on Syaoran's orders. As Syaoran and Sakura fell to the floor, Keiji launched forward. He grabbed Sakura and held her at gunpoint.

"Touch me and she dies!" Keiji hissed. Syaoran stood up and took his stance, knowing full well he couldn't just attack.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted. "GO! I'll be fine!" The grip on her neck tightened. She smiled at him weakly, but the meaning in her eyes was clear: she had a plan.

"Tell me Keiji." Syaoran decided to distract him. Sakura was glad he had understood her silent message, as she needed Keiji to let his guard down again. "What in the world possessed you to turn to this?"

"Eh?" Keiji replied.

"What made you tell your brother to kill Sakura's brother?" He said.

"Actually, I didn't tell him to kill that possessive twat, I just told him what happened." Keiji replied with a grimace.

"But why do this?" He gestured towards the held Sakura.

"Cuz she had me put in jail!" Keiji screamed and Sakura took her opportunity. She thrust her elbow back, winding Keiji. As he fell to the floor, she ran back to Syaoran.

A shattering bang was heard and red liquid trickled down Sakura's arm. She looked down and saw a simple bullet graze and behind her Keiji holding up a gun. Sakura's fist clenched.

"You missed." She stated as she turned around.

"Huh?" Keiji said.

"I mean YOU MISSED!" She whipped her fist forwards and collided with his face before he could pull the trigger again. Blood trickled from his nose and he fell back onto the hard floor, unconscious. "If you were trying to kill me, you would have pierced my heart like you did all those years ago."

People in black came towards them and took Keiji away.

"I called for more guards." Tomoyo said, coming away from the tree. "And this time, my mother is making sure they don't get out." She rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a bandage. "It was just a precaution." She handed it to Sakura who quickly wrapped it round the graze.

"Thanks."

"Come on," Syaoran broke the moments silence. "Let's get you home."

"But, I'm not allowed visitors, even on weekends. So you'd have to say goodbye outside." Sakura mumbled as her head lowered. "Besides, Miss Kagu will go all out when she sees the bandage."

"Sakura, stop!" Syaoran said, stopping her from continuing her explanation. "Did I say I was taking you to **your** home." He smiled, and behind them Tomoyo smirked. "I'm not letting you back to that place as you are, shaky, injured etcetera." He pulled out his phone and said something about a car to the person on the other end.

"I'll see you two on Monday." Tomoyo said. She waved and walked off, leaving the pair alone. The tiredness took over Sakura as she collapsed to the ground.

"Come on." Syaoran said and picked Sakura up, bridal style and heading towards the main road.

"Where?" She muttered. "You said I'm not going back to the orphanage, so where?" Syaoran blushed, making Sakura smile and flush herself, knowing the answer. He confirmed her suspicions with two simple, one syllable words:

"My place."

* * *

Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, and I did try to make this one longer, but alas, no. It does have a lot of action though.

How sweet is the end? And Keiji and his brother are gone. I hoped it would last 2 chapters, but the fighting scenes would just be repeating themselves.

Thanks for ALL the reviews last time. I got loads. Still aiming for 5 per chapter.

Just as a warning, in a few chapters, I'm aiming for some lemon. Nothing will happen, but attempted (I've just given loads away, so shh! And don't ask me for any more clues). I will put a warning when it's about to be there so you can skip it if you wish.

I have lots of homework and revision for tests, so my updates might not be as frequent or as long.

Has anyone seen the t-mobile dance advert? (where they all dance together in Liverpool street station) If not, search it on you tube, it's great. We are doing a re-enactment of that on comic relief at school. Cha cha slide, macarena, Saturday night and YMCA, a quarter of the school all dancing together in the playground to raise money! Wish me luck (gulp)

TTYL xXx


	10. Realization in the dance

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and possibly violence in further chapters

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time: _"Where?" She muttered. "You said I'm not going back to the orphanage, so where?" Syaoran blushed, making Sakura smile and flush herself, knowing the answer. He confirmed her suspicions with two simple, one syllable words:_

_"My place."_

* * *

Sakura opened her eye and stared at the white ceiling before her. She lifted her head slightly to look around. Cream walls matched perfectly with the mahogany furniture – a desk, a chair and a bedside cabinet – and the pale green, almost white bedding that sat effortlessly on the king-size bed. The window was large and opened out onto a small balcony. The curtains were slightly open and let light flow into the room.

As Sakura pondered on her location, the memories of the night before came to her mind. The two words reverberated round her mind. They were the last thing she heard Syaoran say before the tiredness overwhelmed her and she fell into dreams.

'_My place'_ She smiled gently as she realized. _This must be the spare room._ The door creaked open, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked over and saw messy chocolate hair and amber eyes peering round the door. The eyes locked on Sakura and the whole body came into view.

"Saks, you're awake!" He stated, almost surprised.

"SYAO!" Sakura exclaimed and tried to sit up. As she did, a wave of dizziness passed through her head and she fell back down, breathing heavily.

"Saks!" Syaoran hurried over to beside her. He perched himself on the edge of the bed and looked down at her. "You ok?"

"Yeah," She breathed, "Just tired." He put his hand to her forehead and quickly pulled it away.

"Fucking hell girl, you're burning up." Shock was in his voice. "I'll be back in a moment." He ran out of the room and in a few moments came back with a thermometer, a hot water bottle and some soup.

"Syaoran..." She quietly sighed. "You don't have to, I'm fine."

"No you're not!" He cut her off. "Open" he held up the thermometer. She did as commanded and he put it in her mouth.

While the thermometer was doing it's job, Syaoran helped Sakura sit up and lean against the wall. He pulled the thermometer out of her mouth a few minutes later. (I'm doing Centigrade – a normal temperature is about 36-37 degrees) Syaoran jumped slightly when he read it.

"42!" He exclaimed. "You, little Missy, are not going anywhere." Sakura pouted slightly but gave in when Syaoran showed her the thermometer. He handed her the soup and told her to eat. "I'll be back in a little while, you eat and get some rest." Sakura nodded and started drinking the soup in a cup. Before he left, Syaoran put some music on for Sakura, on her request.

Sakura wiggled back down into the bed, pulling the hot-water bottle to her chest and huddling under the duvet. She started to doze off to the gentle tunes on the stereo.

Syaoran peered into the room and smiled. He walked over to the bed and examined the sleeping figure. Sakura's hair hung lifelessly over her soft skin, he hands were by her head on the pillow and she had a small smile on her face as she slept.

_I wonder what she's dreaming of._ He thought as he pushed her hair of her face. She murmured slightly and rolled to be facing him. He pulled the chair beside the bed and sat there, watching her. He held her hand gently as her expression turned to one of concern and worry. She started murmuring and tossing her head.

Syaoran tightened her grip on her hand and lifted it up. He took the small limb into both of his hands and gently kissed it.

"Shh, Sakura, it's ok." He cooed, "I'm here, shh."

"Syaoran," She muttered as her eyes opened slightly. He smiled at her and helped her sit up slightly. He pulled her to his chest as a tear trickled down her face.

"It's ok Saks," Syaoran comforted her, "It was just a dream."

"But it wasn't." She whispered. He rested his chin on her head as she held onto his shirt.

"Elaborate please." He breathed.

"More than a dream," She started. "Memories." Syaoran face turned worried, he buried his face into her hair.

"Do you want to talk?" He muttered softly, "You don't have to, but you can. I'm here." He felt her nod against his chest. She took a deep breath and started to explain her dream, her memories. She explained how she found out that Touya was killed – shot by Keiji's brother, how her mother died – of a terminal illness - and how her father was killed – in an excavation.

"I have a feeling that there is more to come." She said as she sat on the bed. She had pulled away from the embrace when she was telling her story. Syaoran tilted his head. "I mean, I have a feeling that the turmoil isn't over. That something is going to happen. I can't quite place it, just a feeling, but a strong one." She trailed off and Syaoran smiled gently.

"If anything happens, I'm out of here." He teased. Sakura glared and hit him with the pillow. The pair started laughing. "I'm joking, I'll be right here, beside you." Sakura smiled. "Open," He commanded, pulling the thermometer out again. Sakura obeyed and allowed him to take her temperature. "37.5" He smiled. "Fever is almost gone. I guess you can go home, just take it easy."

"Do I have to?" Sakura whined. "Can't I stay a little longer? I don't want to go back to that, that," She struggled to find a suitable word. "That hell-hole!" She finally exclaimed.

"You don't **have** to go back yet, but what about Miss Kagu?" Syaoran asked.

"What about her?"

"Won't she go all out?" Sakura shook her head.

"It's the weekend. She leaves us alone. Plus it was my birthday, so she'll stay away for a few days."

"That's good." Syaoran sighed with relief, "I just didn't want you getting hurt by her." His fist clenched, "If I could give her a piece of my mind, she would back off from you and all the others for good!" Sakura chuckled at his outburst.

"Syaoran! Relax!" She took his clenched fist and uncurled it. "It'll be fine. I get out of there on my 18th birthday. Only one more year to go."

"Isn't that a long time?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I've put up with it for 10 years, 7 on my own." She smiled. "I can handle one more." She had a determined gleam in her eyes. "I'm 17 now, time to show them what I'm made of!" Syaoran chuckled as he helped her out of the bed, still in her outfit from yesterday. (Did you really think Syaoran would change her? He's too much of a gentleman)

Sakura smiled as one of her favourite songs came on the stereo. (It wasn't turned off). A slow song that Sakura liked to waltz to since she was young, at first it was just a beautiful song, but it soon found a hidden meaning to her life. 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. She smiled and swayed slightly to the music, humming long. What came next surprised her:

Syaoran bowed and held his hand out to Sakura. "May I have this dance?" She nodded and curtsied, placing her hand in his. He led her to the middle of the room and together they gracefully waltzed. Sakura smiled as she became wound into the music. She rested her head on Syaoran's chest as a tear glistened on her cheek.

"I can see why you like this song, Saks" Syaoran mumbled. "It's so much like you," He started to elaborate as Sakura felt her cheeks tint. "Holding on, fighting, no matter what happens." He held her close. "You really are amazing, Sakura. Strong and determined, not to mention feisty," That made Sakura chuckle.

"Someone has to be in that place." She explained.

"Plus," Syaoran continued, lifting her chin. "You are the most special girl I have ever met. Not many could endure what you have." Sakura felt the tinge in her cheeks grow as he pulled her face towards his. Their lips met in a gentle embrace that gained passion at a steady pace. When they pulled away, Sakura rested her her head on Syaoran's chest once more, and they continued to dance together when the song changed.

She found herself think things she wanted to erase. _He's my friend, I can't like him like that. But that kiss, makes me want more. I can't be falling for him, can I?_ She argued with herself but hid it from Syaoran, who was practically having the same personal argument. There was one comment that they thought at the same time:

_I have fallen!_

* * *

AWW! How sweet, dancing and kissing and realising. Though neither one of them wants to loose the friendship, so they'll keep quiet, for now... No dirty thought people.

I meant to update earlier in the day, but I had writes block, plus I was knackered from my House Dance rehearsal and personal practice. DON'T LAUGH AT ME! You try dancing for 15 minutes solid to 4 tiring songs and then tell me your not tired! (Yes, I'm a bit cranky, but I love you all, all the same.)

Remember the 5 review per chapter goal. Thanks for all the reviews I got before.

Chapter 10! Woot, double figures!

TTYL xXx


	11. Miss Kagu's Plan

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and possibly violence in further chapters

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time: She found herself think things she wanted to erase. _He's my friend, I can't like him like that. But that kiss, makes me want more. I can't be falling for him, can I?_ She argued with herself but hid it from Syaoran, who was practically having the same personal argument. There was one comment that they thought at the same time:

_I have fallen!_

* * *

"SAKURA!" A voice shrilled. "WHERE WERE YOU?" Sakura stood and waited for the screaming to stop. "YOU WERE OUT ALL NIGHT!" Miss Kagu had been shouting since Sakura came into the building. Miss Kagu raised her hand, ready to strike, but stopped at Sakura's outburst.

"It was my birthday and the weekend." She replied calmly. "We get the weekends and special occasions to ourselves." Miss Kagu stepped back, surprised that Sakura talked back. She nodded and walked away, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

She laid on her bed and sighed. She smiled as her thought drifted to before she arrived home.

_**~Flash Back~**_

The couple walked down the main road, talking. Sakura had a permanent pink tinge on her cheeks, while Syaoran remained calm, but averted his gaze.

"So...um..." Sakura stuttered. "Does this mean?...I mean, it doesn't have to..." Syaoran pulled her into a quick hug, realising what she was trying to say.

"It can if you want," he stated as they started walking again. Sakura's face turned crimson as she slowly nodded.

"The last time I had a boyfriend, Miss Kagu scared him off." She admitted. "He was about to change schools, so he walked me home, and Miss Kagu went ballistic." She sighed. "He said he couldn't handle a long-distance relationship, but I knew it was **her **that made him leave." She smiled and faced Syaoran. "But I know you won't be like that, you're strong and brave – unlike the last guy – and supportive." He just smiled back at her, turning slightly pink at her compliments.

Sakura sighed heavily as they arrived at the alleyway. They walked into the courtyard and stared at the building.

"I'll see you on Monday." Syaoran said, kissing her cheek. "I don't want you to get into any extra trouble because of me." She smiled gratefully and bid her farewells, walking into the looming building.

_**~End Flash Back~**_

_I never thought it would end up like this..._ She mused as memories filled her head.

Her night was restless, thoughts and flash backs of her family's deaths filled her sleep. She found herself waking up shaking numerous times, she knew she couldn't scream when she woke, or else face Miss Kagu. She huddled under her duvet, willing for a peaceful sleep. Eventually those memories subsided, and ones of her and Syaoran flooded the darkness.

_**~Dreams~**_

"I know about the orphanage..."

...

"I won't tell, promise"

...

He stood in a defensive stance in front of her, protecting her small frame from the brothers.

...

Their lips met in a gentle embrace...

_**~End Dreams~**_

Sakura woke gently to the morning sun rising through her window. Her alarm wasn't due to go off for an hour. She was normally late, so she got up and went to perform her chores.

As she started putting the washing on the line, she heard her name being called. She spun round and saw Miss Kagu gesturing for her to leave the work and follow. She did as commanded and trailed Miss Kagu into her office.

She sat down after being gestured and waited for the conversation she knew was to happen.

"I'm sure you know why you are here, Sakura." Miss Kagu stared, Sakura nodded. "Now you are 17, It is time to think about how you are to leave this place." Miss Kagu got up and started pacing. "Due to the position of this building, few people know about it. Hence we have a minimal adoption rate. Even if we were to have a decent adoption service, who would want any of you kids?" She stood in front of Sakura, grinning evilly. "So, I have found you 3 suitors. All good friends of my family and all come from a wealthy or powerful background. Next week, you are to meet with them all. Monday you shall meet with Ahado, Wednesday with Jin and Friday with Tando. I will have a formal outfit placed in your wardrobe for those evenings and you **will** behave respectfully." She started to mumble, "If all goes well, they will donate here. You can go!" She said, gesturing to Sakura, who promptly left.

After her chores and work, Sakura headed to school and explained to Syaoran all that she was told.

"THAT BITCH!" He shouted at break. "What if the kids have boyfriends or girlfriends?!" He started rambling to himself.

"She doesn't care." Sakura said over him, "All she wants is money."

"Damn right!" He calmed down slightly. "I might just have to have a word with her." After seeing the look on Sakura's face, he stopped in his tracks. "Or you could act polite but tell them you are not interested."

"That's what I was planning to do." She smiled. She sat beside him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and twiddles with her hair. "I don't want anyone else." She muttered into his shirt.

"HOW SWEET!" A voice made the two jump. Tomoyo was running to them, camcorder in hand. "So is it official between you two now?" Sakura sighed.

"The blatant as ever Tomoyo has arrived." She said sarcastically. "But yeah, official." Tomoyo beamed.

Sakura gave Syaoran a curious and worried look, and he nodded. Signalling that Sakura should explain to Tomoyo, she sighed and began.

"Miss Kagu wants me to meet these 3 men. She calls them my suitors." Sakura started. Tomoyo's face dropped, as did her camcorder.

"When?"

"Next week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"Why?"

"To get rid of me, in lame-men's words."

"Can I slap her?" Light shone in Tomoyo's eyes.

"No!" Sakura commanded, "You know her. Syao and I have agreed, I act polite then tell them I'm not interested." Tomoyo nodded as the school bell rang.

"Let's hope this goes well." She whispered to Syaoran as Sakura rushed ahead of them. Syaoran nodded.

The week went quickly, and before Sakura realised it, it was the next Monday, after school. She was sitting in Miss Kagu's office, listening to her babble on about the first man she had to meet.

"His name is Ahado Manachi. He's a very successful business man from Tokyo, fluent in many languages, many qualifications, owns a large house with vast gardens and his own golf course." Sakura sat wondering why she needed to know all this. "Enjoys calmer sports and cooking, hates people being rude and would like to meet a girl he loves." She looked to Sakura, "So be polite and convince him your that girl."Sakura nodded carelessly and headed to her room. She pulled the dress the Miss Kagu had sent her, out and pulled it on. It fell to about mid shin, was straight cut, black silk with velvet spaghetti straps, a v-cut collar and a matching headband. Sakura brushed her hair so it curled slightly at the end, adjusted the dress to fit comfortably, pulled on the bracelet Syaoran gave her and made sure her locket wasn't lopsided. She took one last look at the engraved jewellery and recited the poem and statement before heading downstairs to meet her date.

"All the stars in the sky, Shine down for you when you cry, So remember that the ones above, Will always be giving you eternal love." She smiled as she read the other. "To Sakura, Happy Birthday, From Syaoran. Stay Strong Cherry Blossom."

She took in a deep breath and left her room. She walked down the stairs and saw a man standing beside Miss Kagu.

"Sakura, meet your date for this evening, Ahado meet Sakura" She said gesturing between Sakura and the man. _This is going to be different. _Sakura thought. _Let's just get this over with._

* * *

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had writers block till late evening, then my internet cut out and I couldn't get on-line. I was far to tired to faff about sorting it, so I restarted and went to bed.

Sakura's got her work cut out for her in the next two chapters. Next chapter will be the monday and wednesday date, chapter after will be the friday date and something else...not giving any hints, but I will say this: PuppyLoveElla and PuppyLoveLizzie will enjoy it.

Thanks for the reviews, 5 reviews goal.

TTYL xXx


	12. 2 'Dates'

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and possibly violence in further chapters

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time: She took in a deep breath and left her room. She walked down the stairs and saw a man standing beside Miss Kagu.

"Sakura, meet your date for this evening, Ahado meet Sakura" She said gesturing between Sakura and the man. _This is going to be different. _Sakura thought. _Let's just get this over with._

* * *

Sakura stood at the bottom of the stairs and bowed politely. Ahado also bowed, though much deeper, allowing his dark hair to cover his bright hazel eyes. He stood back up strait and took Sakura's arm, gently leading her out of the building.

As they walked towards the car, Sakura took note of the man. He was over a head height taller that her, quite slim and dressed formally. She sat in the passenger seat of the car, and they drove off. Nothing was said on the journey, but Sakura didn't mind.

They sat in a fancy restaurant named '_Le Clow de la restaurant'_ A lovely French place, designed with care and etiquette. As their orders came – a salad for Sakura and chicken for Ahado – the silence was broken.

"I was told your 17th birthday was last week." Ahado said. Sakura nodded, taking a bite of salad. "Do you agree with this practice of Miss Kagu?" Sakura remained quiet. If he was on Miss Kagu's side, opposing her could be treacherous. He smiled at her. "I don't know about you, but I hate the idea of suitors and arranged marriages. I'd rather go out and find my soul mate." His comment reassured Sakura. For the first time in the evening, other than to order, she spoke.

"It's a rule Miss Kagu has had since she took over the orphanage." She said. "Some have been lucky and found someone they're happy with. Others not so lucky and have been forced into marrying or thrown out."

There was a silence and Sakura fumbled with her bracelet.

"You seem slightly dazed." Ahado said, after a few moments. Sakura jolted upright and shrugged slightly. "Does it have something to do with that bracelet?" He pressed on. "If I'm not being to nosy." She shook her head.

"I already have someone." She said, barely more than a whisper, "But Miss Kagu won't like him, he's only just older than me, and she always pairs the orphans with people years older." Ahado just nodded, understanding. Sakura's smile faded slightly, thinking she might have offended him. As she went to speak, he motioned for her to not, he knew what she was thinking.

"I am not in anyway hurt, I know what you mean." He muttered. "And I don't think you're my **one** any more than you do." He smiled gently. "I just hope we don't have to be enemies."

"Not at all," She replied, "No hard feelings needed." She walked with him back to the car. "I thank you greatly for treating me to dinner, I had a lovely time either way." She said as she walked back to the orphanage.

"As did I." He replied. "I must go and see Miss Kagu, explain the situation." He bowed at her. "I hope we shall meet again, if fate decides it." And he walked off.

Sakura headed to her bedroom and changed for bed, _what a night!_ She mused, _it went better than expected._ She drifted off to sleep.

The next day went quickly. Tomoyo and Syaoran wanted to hear every last detail of the 'date'. Sakura insisted that nothing happened and all was fine when Syaoran kept asking her if she was all right. Tomoyo just smiled gently and chuckled when Sakura ended up playfully hitting Syaoran, telling him to give it a rest.

Sakura got back into the dress on Wednesday evening, she was meeting Jin tonight. Miss Kagu had briefed her already: He was a model, quite a large ego, but made up for it in looks and charm. Sakura was to behave like a lady and bend at his every whim. _No chance, _thought Sakura, _I'm not a slave for some egotistical model._ But she had agreed to behaving politely, she never said she would bend at his whim.

She headed down the stairs to meet him. His bright blue eyes contrasted with his pale blonde hair that flopped over his face. He was dressed 'casually formal' as Tomoyo would put it. A formal tuxedo, but the shirt was un-tucked and the top buttons un-done.

Sakura followed him to his car and they drove to another fancy restaurant, this time Italian. All night he talked about himself, Sakura barely got a word in edgeways, and when she did – she was snapped at to be quiet.

"I have a **very** important model shoot on Saturday." He droned on, "If it goes well, my picture could be on posters over in America – That's a continent, you know a piece of land, like Japan but bigger." Sakura's hand clenched around her fork. _Of course I know about America!_ She screamed in her mind. _I'm not stupid, no need to be so patronising._

"If my career improves, I'm set to meet the queen of England and the president of America, they're the people who run things in those places." Sakura grimaced at his comments, _technically you're wrong. The queen can't do much, it's the prime minister._ She thought, mentally sticking her tongue out at him.

On the route home, Jin brought up Miss Kagu.

"I'll go and talk to her when we get back." He stated, "I don't think this will be good if it was you and me." Sakura mentally sighed with relief. "I don't need some scrawny little girl for a wife. I need a woman who will do everything for me, cook and clean and serve me well. A mistress if you will. Anyway, you look like you'll break if I fuck you." Sakura fist clenched. "Why do you think I stick to models, they might be thin, but they are sturdy and come back for more." Sakura blocked him out. He was thinking of **that** already, and he was telling her of how good the models are in bed. _I do __**not**__ need to know this!_

Sakura flopped on her bed after arriving home. She knew Miss Kagu will be mad if Friday's date didn't turn out well. But she knew Tomoyo and Syaoran would be supportive. With that thought, she drifted into dreams.

"HE SAID WHAT!?" Syaoran's voice echoed through the field. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Syaoran calm down." Tomoyo interrupted. "We said we wanted to know what happened and what was said, and that's that." Sakura sent Tomoyo a thankful glance.

"But still, saying that." Syaoran said, his fist still clenched.

"I know, but he and Miss Kagu discussed it, and I needn't see him again." Sakura replied.

"That's good." Syaoran breathed.

"What about tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.

"All I know is that his name is Tando and he has a powerful rank in Tomoeda." Sakura sighed. "If this doesn't go well, Miss Kagu will kill me."

Syaoran's mind started whirring, he was trying to think up ideas, most of them ending in failure. _What if she? No that won't work. Well how about if? No neither will that. How about if she stayed with...? Yes that might work, but we'll have to face Miss Kagu after Tando and before she leaves._ Before he could put forward his idea, the bell rang and he didn't have a chance to tell her again.

Sakura put on her dress one final time. _The last date._ She thought. _After this, Miss Kagu will kill me, but I won't have to worry about another suitor. Maybe Syaoran has a plan..._ She mused on it and fiddled with her locket.

"All the stars in the sky, shine down for you when you cry, so remember that the ones above, are giving you eternal love." She said to herself. "Wish me luck Mother, Father, Touya."

She left her room and walked down the stairs. Her face dropped when she saw the man...

* * *

Cliffy...Don't kill me. *Looks around at angry readers* Please? *sees they have weapons and runs* NO! If you wait you'll be happy with it. If you kill me, you won't find out what happens with Tando... *sighs with relief*

Thanks for the reviews. Remember the goal...5 per chapter.

Just a warning for next chapter, there will be some lemon – well attempted (not my lemon writing skills, but in the story, if that makes sense) I'll put up a warning before hand to let you all know.

TTYL xXx


	13. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

I am very sorry that I have not updated recently, I will update as soon as I get the chance.

I have had a lot of homework recently, I have revision to do for upcoming exams, personal agenda etc.  
It doesn't help that I also have a bit of a writers block.

As I said before, I will update as soon as I can, but I cannot promise them to be regular updates anymore.

Gomen nasai, Please don't kill me. *Runs from angry readers* I SAID PLEASE!

TTYL + ASAP xXx


	14. Tando's action

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and violence

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time: _"All the stars in the sky, shine down for you when you cry, so remember that the ones above, are giving you eternal love." She said to herself. "Wish me luck Mother, Father, Touya."_

_She left her room and walked down the stairs. Her face dropped when she saw the man..._

* * *

In front of her stood a tall, slender man. Dark silver hair covered one of his dark eyes. He wore dark and concealing clothes, as was to be expected from a man of his background. (A/N To be explained) Sakura tried hard to stop the glare that she felt, but it forced it's way across her face either way.

_How could Miss Kagu be so cruel? _Sakura thought as she eyed the man.

"Now, now." The man said, "That expression doesn't suit a pretty girl like you." Sakura continued to glare as Miss Kagu introduced them. Sakura hadn't thought much about the fact that she wasn't briefed on him, but now she knew why.

"This, Sakura, is Tando – Jin Monuri." She started.

"I know who he is." Sakura interrupted. "Who wouldn't?" She crossed her arms over her chest, still glaring, "He's always on the news for some scandal or killing or what not." Her glare stiffened. "Tando, the leader of 'The Vipers'."

"So, you have heard of me." Tando stated, "Such a pleasure to be known by such a beautiful girl."

"But for all the wrong reasons." Sakura stood in front of him, heart pounding with fury. "You and your gang kill for fun, and I happen to know that one of your men were with Kenji when he killed my brother. Not to mention you lot held a primary school hostage!"

"Old news" He waved his hand. Sakura resisted the urge to slap him.

"Come on you two." Miss Kagu spoke up, "Time for you to get acquainted." Tando nodded and walked out of the door, but Miss Kagu had to push Sakura out as her heels dug into the floor. "GO!" Miss Kagu screamed as she pushed.

Sakura climbed into Tando's black car, grudgingly. Tando drove them to a small restaurant on the outskirts of town. Few people were inside, but it looked crowded due to the size.

Sakura followed him inside and examined her surroundings: dark red and blue walls, black tile flooring, dark wood tables, all staff dressed in greys and black, beautiful smelling food and very small. A waiter lead them to a small table to the back.

Tando remained quiet as they decided what to have. The waiter came quickly and asked for their orders.

"My usual," Tando replied.

"I think I'll try the salad tortillas and a water please." Sakura smiled gently and handed the menu back to the waiter. The food arrived almost immediately. Sakura's tortillas and water were placed in front of her, where a platter of various seafood and coffee was put in front of Tando.

"That's an odd combination." Sakura said quietly. "Coffee and seafood."

"Maybe, but I like it." Tando replied.

Throughout the evening, Tando acted like a true gentleman – asking Sakura questions about herself, which she answered, but not in too much detail; she still didn't trust him. He answered her questions with respect and a gentle, but still foreboding smile.

He helped Sakura into the car as they headed back, and still acted kind. But Sakura felt his aura changing, becoming darker.

He parked the car in the car-park a few minutes walk from the orphanage. The thing was, he was on the 4th floor where there were no CCTV cameras, no other cars, no police patrols and it was dark. Sakura quickly got out of the car and stepped away. Gingerly she spoke up.

"Thanks for the meal, but I don't think it would be right if we were to be married." She waited for a response and got a small chuckle from the car. The door opened, Tando stepped out and walked round it.

"Why?" He asked, "Do you already have someone you like?" Sakura blushed. Even in the dim light of the car-park, the hungry look in Tando's eyes was visible. Sakura stepped backwards again, and her back met the car-park wall. "Don't worry" Tando hissed, "From what I've heard about you, you're used to what's coming next." He whispered in her ear as he stepped closer to her.

"You shouldn't believe every rumour there is." Sakura replied, her voice quivering. He looked up and saw fear in her eyes.

**~Minor Lemon Warning~**

"Could it be, they were false?" He queried, his face turned determined and filled with a smirk. "That's fine, virgins are better anyway." Sakura tried to scream, but nothing came out. She stood there, shaking.

His hand reached behind her and pulled down the zip of her black dress. Sakura felt the chill air and wall on her back. He pulled the straps down and the top half of the dress fell, the stitching at the waist prevented it from falling further. Sakura shut her eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable. She felt cold hands rub up her stomach and stop on her strapless bra. She felt it be lowered and her small breasts move out of it. She winced as his hands started to rub over them.

"Please!" She stuttered, "Don't!" She tried to hit him, but her whole body felt weak. She fell to the floor and Tando followed, kneeling in front of her.

As one of his hands massaged her breasts, the other ran up the inside of her leg. Sakura felt her heart stop as it reached the top of her underwear and start to pull downwards. The cold air was like lumps of ice to her delicate area.

_This isn't happening! _She screamed in her mind, _Someone, help me. Please! Syaoran._

She heard a thump, a groan and the hands pulled away. Sakura didn't dare open her eyes, but she took the opportunity to pull her lower underwear back up and cover her chest with her arms. More thumps were heard and a few curses.

"What the fuck do you want?" She heard Tando scream. "Keep your nose out of other people's business!"

"If it's to do with Sakura, then it is my business, so get the fuck away from her." Sakura knew the voice, but was still too shocked to think straight. She opened her eyes slowly. In front of her were two figures, hidden by the shadows. She recognised the taller one as Tando but couldn't see the other one properly. The two were fighting and shouting at each other.

"I said, GET LOST!" Tando screamed at the other figure. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Yes I do." The other replied, "Even more reason for you to get away from my Saks!" A thought clicked into Sakura head at the mention of her nickname.

_I recognise his voice. _She thought. _I'd know his call anywhere._ Her mind flashed to the amber eyed, chocolate haired boy who was always there for her. '_Sure, only if I can call you Saks.'_

The fighting figures moved slightly, and a beam of light moved over the eyes of the figure fighting Tando, over the amber eyes. Sakura finally found her voice, it was quiet, but there.

"Syao..."

The figure looked towards her shaking, cold body and a new wave of determination came over him. He placed a strong and well aimed punch in Tando's stomach, winding him.

"Fine, you win." Tando wheezed and started to stagger back to his car. As he climbed in, he called something to Syaoran. "You would make a good addition to 'The Vipers', think about it."

"NO CHANCE!" Syaoran called as Tando drove off.

"Syao..." Sakura whispered. Syaoran spun round and rushed to her.

"Sakura, are you ok?" He said quietly and rushed. Sakura just nodded and tried to pull her bra back up, but her arms were still weak. "I'm glad." Syaoran put his hands on her wrists, helping her put her bra back up. He was careful not to touch her breast only aid her, he wasn't about to take advantage of Sakura, especially not after what she just went through.

**~End Minor Lemon~**

"You sure you're ok?" Syaoran said. "'Cause if he hurt you any more than he did, I swear he'd never see the light of tomorrow."

"I'm fine, just shaky." Sakura muttered. Syaoran assisted her in standing up, but as soon as she pulled away from the wall, she fell into Syaoran's arms. "Sorry, Syao." She whispered.

"It's ok." He held her steady with one arm and with the other, pulled her dress back up and re-did the zip. He smiled at her, the look in her eyes told him what she wanted to ask. "I was out on a walk, and as I walked past, I saw you in the car come into here. I thought I'd walk you home, but I guess I ended up saving you instead." Sakura smiled and leant into his chest. He picked her up bridal style. "I'll take you back." Sakura nodded gingerly, within seconds, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

I'm very that I haven't updated in ages, I've been very busy. I finally found some time and could write this chapter.  
I'm hoping to update at least once a week from now on, more if I can. If I don't, don't hate me - I have exams in may and june, and lots of homework, not to mention a first aid competion at the end of the month, then camping at the begging of may, orthodontist appointments, a school house drama production and choir to rehearse for, a baby sister to babysit, ambulance cadets on wednesdays.  
See, I have alot of things to do!

Either way, did you enjoy this chapter. How was the minor lemon? This is my first story with lemon in, yes there was minimal lemon at the beginning of the story, but that was hardly any - this was more.

Remember the goal - 5 reviews per chapter minimum please.

TTYL + ASAP xXx


	15. A Life Change

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and violence

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time:_"I was out on a walk, and as I walked past, I saw you in the car come into here. I thought I'd walk you home, but I guess I ended up saving you instead." Sakura smiled and leant into his chest. He picked her up bridal style. "I'll take you back." Sakura nodded gingerly, within seconds, she had fallen asleep._

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal dazed emerald orbs. Sakura slowly sat herself up and examined her dimly lit surroundings: her bedroom in the orphanage – the curtains were closed so the light of day was blocked. _I guess Syaoran did bring me back here._ She mused. A small bang and a groan snapped her from her thoughts.

Her head snapped towards the sound, by her wardrobe and drawers. In front of them was a figure, sitting on the floor. The figure was huddled over something and seemed oblivious to the now wakened Sakura. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the little light and she recognised the chocolate hair on the figure.

"Syao!" She exclaimed, clambering of the bed, launching onto her knees, and wrapping her arms round the boy's shoulders.

"S-Sakura!" He stuttered, "I didn't hear you wake up."

"I wouldn't have noticed you if you hadn't have made a noise." She replied, a faint embarrassed crept across Syaoran's face.

"I dropped the suitcase."

"Suitcase?" Sakura repeated, looking over his shoulder. "What do you want a suitcase for?" She examined the case on the floor and was taken aback, "And why has it got my clothes in it?"

"Well," Syaoran began, standing up – Sakura still hugging him. "I managed to 'persuade' Miss Kagu to let you leave here," He put emphasis on the word 'persuade' and Sakura understood – either money or a threat, the look in his eye said money.

"But, where would I go?" Sakura was still confused, even more so when Syaoran turned crimson.

"..." He muttered something.

"Pardon?"

"My place" He repeated, a bit louder.

"WHAT?!" Sakura jumped back. "But, I couldn't. I'll be intruding." She became restless – pacing and rubbing her hands together. "Plus, you're family would never allow it and, and" Syaoran cut her off by placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him.

"Don't think like that, Saks." He smiled gently, "You could never be intruding and, quite frankly, I don't care if my family doesn't like it. I- **We** are 17, not 7, we're old enough to make our own decisions with out having to run to the parents." Sakura smiled with tears in her eyes and placed a quick kiss on Syaoran's lips.

"Thank you Syao."

She collapsed to the floor and helped him finish packing her stuff. It didn't take long, considering she wasn't allowed much, and they were soon leaving the building.

"About time you got out of here," This was Miss Kagu's farewell, "You always were a burden."

"And you were always a cold-hearted bitch. I won't miss this place." Sakura felt good being able to talk back to her ex-mistress and not being able to get in trouble for it.

Sakura followed Syaoran to his car (A/N yes he can drive, he's older than her.), put her suitcase in the boot, and climbed in. The drive to his took only minutes, but they didn't want to be dragging a suitcase through town to get to his house.

Syaoran placed her bag in the spare room, let her change and pulled her back outside.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"There is no way you are going to be able live with only what you have." Syaoran said, a caring and cheeky smile on his face. "**We** are going shopping."

"Shopping?" Sakura repeated. Syaoran nodded.

"Clothes, school things, luxuries – you once told me you'd like to learn how to roller blade – anything really." Syaoran was acting like a child in a candy store, and Sakura realised.

"Why are you so excited about this?" She queried as they walked into town.

"Well," Syaoran confessed, "I feels nice buying for someone other than yourself," A tinge of pink clung to his cheeks, "And I like seeing you happy." Sakura smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

For the rest of the day, the couple trailed round different shops. Clothes shops, school shops, art shops, book stores, shoe shops etc. By the end of it, Sakura had a whole new wardrobe, a whole new school kit – school bag and equipment – art stuff, books she enjoyed, DVDs – Syaoran already had a TV in her room – a bike and more. She had a pair of pink, red and white roller skates which she was currently practising in the gardens.

Syaoran's house was large – even if only 3 bedrooms – and the gardens were grand, fountains and flowers, paths and patios, gazebos and grass – you get the idea. Sakura had quickly gotten used to the blades and was racing round the gardens. She fell over a few times but got straight back up, until...

"SAKURA!" Syaoran called from the house. "FOOD!"

"COMING!" Sakura called back. She started skating towards the house.

"You're a natural." Syaoran complimented as she came closer.

"Thanks, I've wanted to try blading since I was small." She smiled. Her skate got caught on a stone and Sakura tumbled. She fell to the side and straight into a fountain. "Ow!" Sakura complained as water trickled from above her and on her hair. Syaoran shook his head and helped her out.

"I spoke too soon." He commented. Sakura pouted and pulled of the skates. She went inside and quickly rushed up the stairs and to her room. "I'll keep the food warm." Syaoran called up to her.

"Thanks!" She called back as she pulled off her wet clothes. She grabbed a towel and dried herself down, pulled on one of her new outfits – a pair of dark jeans and a simple white v-cut top with pale pink cherry blossoms – dried her hair and went back downstairs.

"You always were a klutz." Syaoran said, putting the food on the table. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him and sat down at the table, quickly digging in.

The rest of the evening went by simply, watching a DVD, doing homework and heading to bed.

Sometime during the night, Syaoran woke with a strange feeling. He tried to go back to sleep and forget about it, but with no avail. Something inside him was saying something was wrong, to check the bedroom next to his – the room where Sakura was sleeping.

He eventually followed the feeling and waited outside her room. _What am I dong?_ He mused, _She's asleep in here, I watched her fall asleep, didn't I?_ He finally plucked the courage to open her door when he felt a breeze come from below it. As it creaked open, Syaoran was hit with a rush of cold air. He ignored it and scanned the room – he didn't know if she like to sleep in the cold. The bed was made, but no-one inside it. The balcony door was open and the curtain was flapping about. Scenarios entered Syaoran's mind as he checked the whole house and the gardens. Sakura was no-where to be found...

* * *

Dun duun duuuuuun. Don't kill me for a cliff hanger – at least I managed to get a chapter up. I've been so busy.

I've managed to get into the series Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, so when I finish watching and reading it, I'm planning to write a story for it.

Remember the goal, at least 5 reviews per chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I've had so far. The reviews for this outrank my other Chaptered story which is 20 chapters long. 8 reviews till I hit 100!!

TTYL + ASAP xXx


	16. Her heart's thought

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and violence

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time:_The bed was made, but no-one inside it. The balcony door was open and the curtain was flapping about. Scenarios entered Syaoran's mind as he checked the whole house and the gardens. Sakura was no-where to be found..._

* * *

Syaoran rushed back into the house, changed from pyjamas to decent clothes, grabbed his coat, phone and keys and ran towards town.

He asked everyone who was around if they had seen her, it didn't take long considering it was the middle of the night, and no-one had. He called the police and they just responded with:

"It must be 24 hours before we can do anything, call us tomorrow evening if she hasn't returned."

Syaoran went ballistic, screaming that they should be helping now and not in 24 hours, who knew what could happen in 24 hours. Eventually he gave up with the police and continued to search by himself.

He walked into an all-night corner store and sighed as he saw that Sakura was not around.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked, "You look depressed."

"Have you seen an auburn haired, green eyed girl, a bit shorter than me?" He asked, "She's missing." The clerk stood thoughtfully for a few moments.

"I think so," He began and quickly checked the CCTV monitor beside him. He fiddled with some buttons and gestured to Syaoran. He pointed at screen. "Her?" Even in black and white, it was unmistakeably Sakura, dressed in one of her simple orphan dresses.

"That's Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed, "Do you know where she went?" The clerk shook his head.

"She was staring at the cake display longingly," The clerk frowned slightly. "I let her have one for free, she said she had no money on her and I could see she was in no state to go without food. No coat in this cold night, she was either beyond caring, extremely sad or deprived." Syaoran felt tears prick at his eyes.

"Thank you anyway, did you see where she headed after she left?" The clerk nodded and pointed left. "Thanks." Syaoran ran from the store and to the way the clerk pointed.

After many minutes of running, he came across a forest. By now the sun was starting to rise. A young man was sitting by a tree, drawing a bird.

"Excuse me," Syaoran said quietly, the man looked up. "Did you happen to see a girl run into the forest?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago, not the tallest girl." The man said, "It was too dark to see her features, but I did see that she was crying and was wearing a very plain dress."

"Sakura," Syaoran mumbled. He said his thanks and ran into the forest.

He wandered around aimlessly for about 15 minutes, until he heard muffled sobs. He followed them and came to the edge of the forest, and area he knew to have a cliff at the edge which fell into the sea. As he got loser, the sobs turned into words, he hid behind a tree at the second voice.

"I can't do this." He heard the crying girl say around hiccups.

"Yes you can!" The other girl replied, _I know that voice._ Syaoran mused, _But from where._

"I feels wrong, he doesn't have to do this."

"But he is, he cares for you." He could hear the care in the second girl's voice.

"It's just pity, 'Moyo." _'Moyo...I've only heard Sakura say 'Moyo, to Tomoyo._

"Stop thinking like that 'Kura." Tomoyo cried, "If it was only pity, then why would he do **this** much, he saved you twice, promised to keep you're secret, has now invited you to stay with him and is caring for you. In my opinion, that's a lot more than just pity." The sobs returned, _Sakura!_.

"I'm sorry 'Moyo." Sakura replied, "You do so much for me, I don't deserve you."

"It's what friends do." Tomoyo comforted, Syaoran head rustling, "Come on, I'll take you back."

"It's ok, I'd like to stay here a little longer." Sakura muttered, "I won't be too long."

"Ok, see you tomorrow at school." Syaoran heard her footsteps fade. He edged round the tree and silently made his way towards her. He watched as Sakura sat hugging her knees. She was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. She stared unfocused out to sea with a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I don't deserve this new life," She whispered as she wiped away the droplets.

"But you do," Syaoran said gently, standing beside her.

"S-Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing!" Syaoran said, his tone of voice turned slightly angry. "Do you know how worried I was? I've been looking for hours. I woke up and you were gone!"

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered, "It felt wrong, I had to get out of the house." She turned back to face the sea.

"What do you mean? It felt wrong?" Syaoran queried, slightly calmer.

"I've never found a place that I belong." She sighed, "And when you invited me to stay, I thought that this was where I should be." She started shaking, but whether it was from cold or emotions, it was hard to tell. "I, I was scared. It was so different. I didn't know what to do." Tears streamed down her face. Syaoran pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking her back gently.

"Shh, it's ok Saks. You'll be ok." He murmured. "You don't have to feel afraid, you have a home now." She shook her head against her chest.

"No it won't!" She pulled away and stared at him hard. "It's my fault. Everything is my fault!"

"What do you mean?"

"It was my fault my mother died," She let go of all the emotions held within her. "The doctors said that her giving birth to me was what gave her the disease, it started as an infection. It was my fault my father was killed! He had to get a better paid job when I entered school, to pay for my equipment, uniform and the transport there, he could pay for Touya with the money he earned before." She gasped. "And Touya was murdered because of me, I didn't listen to him. He told me Keiji was trouble, and I didn't believe him!" She collapsed to the floor. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted and pulled her to her feet. "Don't you dare think like that. You can't blame yourself for that. Your family wouldn't want you blaming yourself. Even if the disease that killed your mother was from birth, I'm sure she would have been the happiest woman in the world to have given birth to you, any mother would be. Did your father enjoy archaeology?" Sakura nodded, "Then it wasn't your fault, he liked his job. And how were you to know what Keiji would do? You were only 10." Sakura stood for a moment or two, taking in what Syaoran had said. She wiped away tears and looked up.

"Thank you, Syao. For everything." She smiled at him and turned back to face the sea. "I always came here when I was upset, it's so peaceful and relaxing." Her face turned contented as the light of the rising sun glistened off her drying tears. "When ever Miss Kagu got angry, or I had a terrible day at school, I would hide here. It's my escape, always has been." She stared the the waves, "We should be getting back."

"Yeah, come on then." Syaoran replied.

As Sakura turned on the spot, her dress snagged in between a rock and a branch. She tried to pull it loose. As the branch gave way, she fell back with a jolt and over the cliff edge.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran launched forwards to grab her hand. He missed by millimetres and Sakura fell towards the ocean...

* * *

Uh-Oh, don't kill me! I'm not going to kill Sakura off, I'm not heartless.

Two updates in a week! YAY! At the moment I don't have much homework, so I have more time.

I hit 100 reviews! YAY personal record! 5 reviews at least please!!!

The story will be finishing soon. I'm hoping to get it to 20 chapters (Not including authors note) Maybe a little longer. I will say that it will be a happy ending. Stay tuned

TTYL + ASAP xXx


	17. The storm

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and violence

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time:_As Sakura turned on the spot, her dress snagged in between a rock and a branch. She tried to pull it loose. As the branch gave way, she fell back with a jolt and over the cliff edge._

_"SAKURA!" Syaoran launched forwards to grab her hand. He missed by millimetres and Sakura fell towards the ocean..._

* * *

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed as Sakura's small body hit the water and fell under. He threw off his coat and anything heavy and positioned himself to dive in.

Above the waves, something small and auburn bobbed. It moved and looked up, amber met emerald and Syaoran sighed with relief when he saw that she was unhurt. He jumped over the edge to assist her.

As he came up from the water, Sakura smiled at him.

"You didn't have to come after me..." She giggled.

"What did you expect me to do?" Syaoran replied, "You fell in and the water is pretty deep."

"And?" Sakura floated on her back. "I'm quite capable of swimming."

"How was I to know? You never told me whether you could or not."

Sakura smiled. She felt something brush against her leg, something slimy. Whatever it was twisted round her ankle and she was pulled under.

"SAKS!" Syaoran dived under the water after her. A mass of kelp was wrapped round Sakura's ankle, with stones pulling it down. Sakura was pulling hard to wrench herself free, but to no avail. Syaoran swam deeper and started tearing at the sea plant.

One piece ripped, then another, and another until Sakura was free. As he held onto her to bring her to the surface, she felt heavy. He looked to her and saw an unconscious figure. _SHIT! _He cried in his mind and started kicking hard towards the light of day.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she was met with an orange sky beaming down on her. What ever she was lying on was soft and made of many blades, when she turned her head, she saw that it was grass.

"Saks, you're awake." A voice called to her and she looked to her other side. Syaoran sat beside her, tears pricking at his eyes. Sakura mustered a smile and was pulled into a tight hug. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry." She felt a shiver up her spine, "Can we go home?"

"Sure," Syaoran picked her up bridal style and headed back towards their house.

He laid her gently on the bed and went to fetch her a towel. When he returned, he saw a sight that shocked him:

Sakura stood, with her back to the door, in nothing but her underwear. Her clothes were dripping, so she'd taken them off to prevent a cold. Yes her underwear was wet, but she was going to wait for the towel that Syaoran was fetching.

The door clicked shut and Sakura spun round. A smile spread across her face. She rushed up to him, snatched the towel from his hand and wrapped it round her body.

"Thanks!" She said. "What?" His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open, "What's wrong?"

"You were..." Syaoran uttered as his face turned red.

"I was... What?" Sakura pressed on.

"Never mind!" He ran from the room, feeling redder than a tomato. Sakura shook her head with a sad smile on her face.

Sunday was coming and the couple were lucky, neither of them had caught colds. Sakura woke up during the night, feeling uneasy.

Sakura was wandering round her room, watching the dark clouds.

"A storm is coming," She said with a quaky voice. "I wonder if Syao is awake?" She opened her door quietly as the rain started. The hairs on her arms stood on end and she cried out as the first crack of thunder was heard. She ran to Syaoran's room and opened the door.

"Syao?" She whispered. A figure sat on the edge of the bed facing the window. The figure turned to face Sakura, the light of a lightning flash illuminated the figure's face, chocolate hair and amber eyes. Sakura jumped at a small thunder crack.

"You ok?" Syaoran asked. He flicked the light on and saw the fear in Sakura's eyes. "It's only thunder," He cooed as her pulled her into an embrace.

"I know, but I don't like thunder." She whispered into his chest.

Another lightning flash and the lights went out. Multiple times Syaoran flicked at the light switch, with Sakura still clinging to his top, but nothing happened.

"Power cut." He stated. "Wait here, I'll be back in a moment." He prised Sakura's fingers of his shirt, smiled at her and left the room.

Sakura walked to his bed and sat on the edge. Another crack of thunder sent Sakura diving under the covers, shivering. She heard the door open, but remained put as a flash of lightning lit up the sheets.

"Sakura..." The bed tilted down slightly, "It's not going to hurt you. Look..." Syaoran pulled up the covers and smiled gently at her. "I got candles," He held them up to her and saw a small grin come across her face. "We won't be in the dark, oh, and by the way..." He lowered his head to hers, "You might want to sort out your nightdress."

She looked down at her body and saw that her pink silk nightdress was rolled high up her legs and the straps had fallen from her shoulders. She was quite relieved that nothing was showing, or so she made it seem. Syaoran chuckled at her red face and helped her climb out of the bed. She pulled down her dress and sorted out the straps as he lit the candles with the matches he brought.

The couple sat on the bed, waiting for the storm to pass over. Sakura's fears became more apparent when the thunder was no longer in the distance, but above the house. Every thunder strike sent her diving into Syaoran's arms. Eventually, when she went to pull away, he just held her there.

"You're only going to be coming back in a few moments." He teased. Sakura pouted slightly but lifted herself up and pressed her lips to his. She jumped slightly when the thunder cracked once more, but kept her position. When she pulled away, Syaoran just stared at her. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"...I feel safer with you, and that made me calmer" She said. He smiled and kissed her again.

She wrapped her arms round his neck and guided him down so that they were lying down.

"You're just a wimp when it comes to thunder." He joked, pulling away slightly.

"But you wouldn't have me anyone other way," She smiled. She pushed him off her slightly so that they could roll onto their sides. He pulled her close to him. Gently she ran her hands under his shirt and up his chest. "You're so warm." She muttered.

"Not really, you're just cold." He replied. She pulled her hands out and started unbuttoning his shirt. "W-What are you doing?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

"I said you were warm, and you said I was cold." She smiled cheekily and leant into his bare chest, "Either way, it's comfortable like this." He watched her gently as her stroked her hair. "I love you, Syao." She whispered.

"I love you too." He muttered back, "But why the sudden change in attitude."

"Because..." She trailed of. As thoughts filled her mind, her confidence returned. "Because I want you to be the one to help me forget!" Tears trickled from her eyes. "I want you to help ease the pain," He lifted her head slightly and stared into her eyes. He kissed her gently.

"You know I want to help you." He kissed her nose softly. "But you don't have to push yourself to do anything you don't want to." She looked at him tenderly and nodded.

"I know, but... I want it to be you."

"Just know this," He wiped away one of her tears and put his forehead to hers, "I'm not going to force you to do anything."

"Thank you..." She whispered as she drifted back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

I know I haven't updated in ages. Don't kill me. I've been busy, Cadet county competition on Sunday (Came second) School event this Thursday, baby sister to look after, 3 English essays, a science project and more... you get the idea.

Remember, at least 5 reviews and thanks for all I have had so far. Love ya all.

So the last bit gives you an Idea of what's going to happen soon and I think it might go to about 20 chapters maybe 21 or 22, depending.

TTYL + ASAP xXx


	18. Relieving Exam Stress

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and violence

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time: _"I know, but... I want it to be you."_

_"Just know this," He wiped away one of her tears and put his forehead to hers, "I'm not going to force you to do anything."_

_"Thank you..." She whispered as she drifted back to sleep in his arms._

* * *

Days passed, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned to months. Soon the end of year exams were immanent.

"AHH!" A shout was heard throughout the house. Syaoran rushed up to Sakura's room and bounded through the door.

"What happened?!" He asked in a panic.

"I don't get the math," Sakura stated. Syaoran sighed.

"You shouted over that."

"Well, our exams are soon and I fail to comprehend the subject that is Mathematics." Sakura smirked.

"Well you're going to have no trouble in English." Syaoran joked. He walked over to her. "Need any help," He peered over her shoulder and at her work. Most of her workings were scribbled out and any that were visible were either wrong or left half done.

"Please," Sakura blushed slightly, "If you haven't got any other work to do."

"I will and I don't," He rubbed to top of her head, frizzing her hair. "I finished mine ages ago."

"Well you're more organised than me!" She stuck her tongue out at him and flattened her hair.

"Maybe, maybe not." He smiled gently at her, "You're more organised when you cook than me, not to mention a better cook." She blushed.

"I like cooking, that's why, it's fun. Trust me, math isn't!" She smiled back at him as he pulled up a chair to sit beside her.

"So... What don't you get?"

3 hours passed and the sun was starting to set.

"I think we should take a break now. You've taken in a lot."

"I understand it when you put it in laments terms, the teacher goes on and on in complicated dribble: 'You can use trigonometry to find the hypotenuse of this triangle and blah blah blah,' How the heck was I supposed to understand that?" Sakura pouted.

"Come on, let's go outside," Syaoran stood up, "The dusk air is relaxing after working for a while." Sakura nodded and followed him into the garden.

The couple sat in a gazebo, watching the sun set over the trees. Syaoran had his arm around Sakura's shoulder and she leant into him.

"It's so pretty." Sakura mused out loud.

"I still think you're more beautiful." Syaoran blushed at his own statement while Sakura giggled and smirked.

"Why think? I know I'm better looking." She jumped up and backed away, waiting for his response...

"Someone thinks highly of herself."

"Only 'cause I have reason to... Look at you for example." She knew her comment was a bit over the top, so she started running.

"You little..." Syaoran launched to his feet and chased her. Round the fountains, weaving through the trees and flower beds and into the house. Sakura ran up the stairs and towards her room. She ran round one side of her bed, and as he came to catch her, she jumped up onto it. But only to get her foot caught in the bedding and find herself flat on her back. Syaoran jumped above her, pinning her to the bed.

**~Lemon Warning~**

"Gotcha!" He cheered. She smiled gently with a pink tinge on her cheeks. He gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss soon became more passionate, with their tongues dancing around each other and her arms round his neck.

"I love you, Syao" Sakura whispered as they pulled away for air.

"I love you too, my little cherry blossom." Sakura blushed at the private nickname he had given her. She moved her hands away from his neck and to his well-toned chest. Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt as they kissed again. When she had finished, Syaoran made his move, lifting her shirt up and over her head in one quick movement. The desire in their minds seemed to connect, for in seconds, the pair had stripped each others clothes and were lying nude on the bed. From her lips, he trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders, down her chest and to her breasts. Sakura flinched as the warmth of his tongue moved round her nipple. He slowly trailed kisses from one breast to the other and down her stomach. Sakura quickly found herself panting and moaning.

"S...Syao..." He looked up at her.

"We can stop if you want...I'm not forcing you." She found the energy to give him his answer in a simple shake of the head and pleasure in her eyes. He continued his kisses down to her most sensitive area. Sakura's back arched as his tongue plunged into her and ran around her walls.

"Syao..." She moaned.

After a few moments he lifted himself up and back over the panting Sakura. He gave her a gentle look to ask for permission and to make sure she was still ok. She just nodded and wrapped her arms round his chest. Gently he positioned himself and started moving himself into her. She cringed and dug her nails into his back.

"If it hurts too much, I'll stop." He cooed.

"I'm fine..." She breathed, "Please," He nodded and quickly thrust the rest of himself in, to minimise the length of pain time. Sakura cried out and he pulled her to his body.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"It's ok." She managed to say. "I'm just... It's just my first time, no matter what those stupid rumours said." As her breathing slowed slightly, he started to move, gently thrusting in and out of her.

"It's my first time as well," He said around the movement. "So we'll learn together." He kissed her neck as she nodded. He sped up his thrusts as her body became accustomed to him, and soon found himself tackling pressure in his manhood. Before he could stop, he found himself pressing harder and liquid emerging from the tip.

The couple collapsed onto the bed together, panting. Sakura rolled on her side to face him.

**~End Lemon~**

"That was amazing," She whispered. "A bit sore, but great."

"Indeed," He kissed the top of her forehead, "I love you Sakura."

"And I you," She smiled gently. "Maybe we should take showers, to wash off." Syaoran nodded.

"And maybe separately, like you said, a bit sore." He smirked. She nodded.

"I'll see you in a bit,"

The two had their showers, Syaoran in cold water to calm his thoughts, and Sakura in hot water to relax her soreness.

When she was done, Sakura headed towards Syaoran's room in her nightdress and dressing gown. She knocked on the door, after hearing the 'Come in' from Syaoran, she opened it and walked in. He gestured for her to lie beside him on the bed. She dropped her dressing gown and curled up beside him under the covers.

"You want to know something?" She murmured.

"What?" He replied.

"I'm glad I'm on the pill." She joked, the murmured, "Even if it is for stupid period problems." He chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Maybe one day, Sakura," He yawned. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, one day..." She followed his example and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Yes I know it's been ages since I've updated. But I've had my exam timetable – cruel people, exams on our first day back! And first thing in the morning – I have homework, I have a baby sister to help care for, chores, neighbours kids to keep happy etc. Busy busy bee *drops dead from exhaustion*

PLEASE! No hate on the lemon, it took me 4 (yes 4) attempts till I was satisfied with it, (I'm not the best at writing lemon)

Thanks for all the reviews, I think I'm going to up my minimum to 8 considering the response I've had with this story. THANKS!

I'm working on a long one-shot and another chaptered story, so if my updates aren't as frequent, that's why. This story, though, is to be my last as CetaBabe, as mentioned on my profile, I am now a PuppyLoveSister, so my stories will be through that account from now on, I will finish Orphaned Heart as CetaBabe though.

TTYL + ASAP xXx


	19. 19th Birthday Surprise

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, minor themes and violence

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time: _"I'm glad I'm on the pill." She joked, the murmured, "Even if it is for stupid period problems." He chuckled and rubbed her back._

_"Maybe one day, Sakura," He yawned. Sakura nodded._

_"Yeah, one day..." She followed his example and drifted to sleep._

* * *

A little over a year passed, and Sakura's 19th birthday is due. Syaoran had promised her a small but fantastic birthday and she was trembling with excitement.

"Keep 'em closed 'Kura" Tomoyo whined at Sakura as she tried to open her eyes without being noticed. "You have to wait till we get in there."

"Aww, but 'Moyo. I'm too excited." Sakura moaned. A small hand grasped her own and dragged her forward.

"Ready, set, OPEN!" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura did as commanded and almost fell over in awe. The main room of Syaoran's house had been finely decorated. Pink, purple, red and white streamers hang from the walls and a great pink banner hung above the fireplace with the gold lettering 'Happy 19th Birthday Sakura' on.

"WOW!" Sakura stood dumbstruck, "It's amazing!" She took a second look to see who was around. There was her, Tomoyo, Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi, and a cousin of Syaoran's that Sakura had met a few times before, Eriol, that was it. (A/N I hadn't spoken of Tomoyo in a while, and couldn't leave Eriol out.)

"Li said small but fantastic, so he only a few people." Sonomi said, brushing her short red hair out of her lavender eyes, "Tomoyo told him that you used to spend a lot of time round ours."

"It's brilliant." Sakura kept turning around, "But where is said man?"

"He said he had something to pick up and will be back shortly." Tomoyo answered.

"That's ok, I'm sure he'll be back." Sakura smiled. "It's great to see you Eriol." The man brushed his blue hair out of his matching eyes and smiled.

"Likewise Sakura." Eriol smiled, "I couldn't miss this opportunity to meet your friend," He looked towards a blushing Tomoyo, "You've told me much about her." Sakura chuckled.

A tear formed in Sakura's eye as she looked to the table. There was a picture of her, her mother, father and brother before any of them died and a letter.

"Your mother asked me to keep it until your 19th, open it." Sonomi whispered in her ear. Sakura picked it up and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Sakura,_

_If you are reading this, then Happy Birthday. I'm sorry I can't be there to wish you luck in person, but know that I'm always watching you. There is a tradition in our family for the females to pass on a simple statement at this age. So here is my gift to you: 'Having no fear does not make you brave, but overcoming the fear and obstacles shows the strength in your heart.'_

_I know that you will have had many bridges to cross and fears to face, but that you have successfully conquered them and will continue to do so as you grow older. Your strength and passion shines brighter than any star, so don't give up hope. No matter how hard things become, or how painful, it will always get better. As long as you believe, I will be watching and protecting you._

_With love forever and always,_

_Nadeshiko._

Sakura had tears streaming down her face as she read. Both Sonomi and Tomoyo were comforting her. Sonomi saying how she had already passed the statement on to Tomoyo and now it was Sakura's turn, and Tomoyo just smiling at her, silently telling her to stay strong. Sakura looked back to the paper and read the final bit.

_P.S. I'm sure your number one will find you and keep you safe when I cannot._

There was a knock at the door which stopped Sakura from crying. She wiped away the tears as Eriol opened the door. A man in his late 20s stood before them. Sakura's eyes lit up as she took him in. His white hair laid effortlessly over his face, framing his brown eyes.

"YUKITO!" She cried out and ran to him. (A/N couldn't leave him out!) She wrapped her arms round his stomach, not caring if she acted childish.

"Hey Sakura, long time no see." He pulled her away and looked at her. "My you've grown, what are you now? 15?"

"I'm 19 Yukito. It's been a long time." She smiled as he walked in and she introduced him to Eriol and Sonomi. "But how did you know?"

"I can answer that." Tomoyo piped up.

"Should of known!" Sakura smiled.

"I let Li know that Yukito was a good friend of your brother before he was killed and Li thought it might be a nice re-union."

"Typical Syaoran." Sakura sighed.

"PRESENTS!" Tomoyo cried as they placed various boxes on the table before her. Sakura sighed as Tomoyo placed a box on her lap. She opened it with a knowing smirk and pulled out a pale pink evening dress. It was spaghetti strapped, long with a cherry blossom design up one side.

"Same old Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled as Tomoyo beamed.

About half an hour later, the floor was littered with various coloured wrapping paper and Sakura had acquired: the dress from Tomoyo, a matching cherry blossom hair-piece from Sonomi, a DVD of Syaoran when he was young from Eriol, she had laughed hard when Eriol had given her this.

"If you're going to stay with him, you should see the antics he got up to as a child." He had said.

"ERIOL!" During this, the door had silently opened and Syaoran had come back. "I'm going to kill you!" Sakura gave him a big hug but then scolded him.

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

And a scrapbook of family memories from Yukito.

"I'm sure you would like something more to remember them by then posed photos." Sakura flicked through it and started laughing. Various pictures of her family in funny, unplanned or plain weird situations.

"Thank you Yukito."

"CAKE TIME!" Sonomi called as she brought out a medium sized, round, white icing covered cake. 2 pink candle sat on top, one in the shape of a 1 the other a 9, and pink writing in the middle: 'Happy birthday.'

"WOW!" Sakura exclaimed as they all started singing happy birthday to her.

"Make a wish!" Eriol cried as they stopped.

"I have no need for a wish, everything is how it's supposed to be." Sakura smiled and blew out the candles, only wishing for things to stay like this.

"I guess my present for you is not needed then." Syaoran said.

"Eh?" Sakura tilted her head. Syaoran took her hand, stood her up from the sofa and took her to a clear floor area in the room. Her confusion subsided as he knelt before her and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. The whole room held their breath.

"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." He said as tears pricked her eyes. "For over 2 years, we have been close, almost that time you have been living with me here." His voice wavered slightly. "As you know, my love for you is as deep as the universe is vast." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "So my gift for you on your birthday is a question." He opened the box to reveal a thin ring of gold with three small diamonds in the middle, the central one pink and the surrounding two clear. "Sakura, will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?" Sakura stopped fighting the prickling and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She leant forwards and caught his lips with hers. She pulled away and smiled warmly at him.

"Only if you'll make me the happiest woman by letting me."

* * *

AWW!!! Do you know how long I've been waiting to write this chapter. It took me loads of attempt to be happy with it, then I had to go back and write the party part. I started from the end up. :-D

Thanks for all the reviews. Remember my new goal, 8 please!

TTYL + ASAP xXx


	20. Preparations

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, themes and minor violence

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time:_"Sakura, will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?" Sakura stopped fighting the prickling and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She leant forwards and caught his lips with hers. She pulled away and smiled warmly at him._

_"Only if you'll make me the happiest woman by letting me."_

* * *

"Tomoyo..." Sakura whined. "No more!"

"Come on, last one." Tomoyo said as she pushed Sakura into the dressing room and handed her a dress.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Tomoyo interrupted, "It's your wedding in two weeks! And it has to be perfect!" She was right.

Syaoran's birthday had been and gone and they were planning the wedding for the afternoon of the 16th of August. The location had been decided – a quaint reception office big enough to hold Syaoran's close family, Tomoyo, Sonomi and Yukito – as had the flowers that were in the office – Vases of roses, cherry blossoms, pale peonies and lilies were to be at the end of the three rows and on the tables to the side of the bride and groom – and the wedding rings – a gold band for the pair only Sakura's had a small pink diamond in the middle, and they both had the words 'Forever in my heart' engraved on the outside.

"Li has already got his tuxedo, as has Eriol and Yukito." Tomoyo informed through the door.

"Yes, but it's easy for boys, as you said, tuxedo." Sakura stated, "Girls have loads of styles of dresses and accessories." She stepped out of the cubicle with Tomoyo beaming. "But I do have to say I like this one."

"It's perfect!" Tomoyo pulled out her camera and started snapping photos.

Sakura looked in the mirror and smiled. The dress was full length, strait but slightly looser at the back making it trail a bit, bodice-cut and strapless. It hugged her body in all the right places, was white with a very fine pale pink mesh over the top of the skirt and a matching pink flower lace round the bodice-cut. (A/N I thought it would match her perfectly, plus it's a perfect wedding dress in my eyes – just blue lace and mesh instead of pink)

"OH!" Tomoyo ran off to the counter and came back with a red box and a white box. "I spotted these a few days ago and asked them to keep them in reserve." She opened the white box to reveal a thin white veil dotted with pink cherry blossom lace. She lifted it up and, using the hair comb attached, fit it into Sakura's hair, letting the mesh trail to the lower back with nothing over her face. She then opened the red one to reveal a silver tiara with white and pink gems dotted about. Once again she fitted it into Sakura's hair and took a photo. By this time Sakura had let her hair grow long so the veil didn't quite cover it all, but Tomoyo said it looked beautiful that way. "Right then, time to pay!" Tomoyo snapped Sakura from her trance. Sakura nodded and went back to the dressing cubicle to change.

When she came out she headed to the counter and paid for the dress, veil and tiara. "Lucky Syaoran created a joint account, otherwise I never would have been able to afford that." She said as they left the store.

"Indeed." Tomoyo said. "Come on, bouquet time!" Tomoyo near enough dragged Sakura to the flower store.

"I was thinking the same as the decorations." Sakura said to Tomoyo.

"NO!" Tomoyo replied. "It must be different!" Sakura sighed and let Tomoyo get to work.

A half hour later and the bouquet was finally agreed on: only small, most of it bright cherry blossoms, but a few pale wisteria, nadeshiko, and peach blossoms to honour her family.

"Perfect!" Tomoyo sighed victoriously.

"It is." Sakura smiled as she asked at the counter to keep enough of each flower in stock to be picked up on the morning of her wedding. "Can we go now?" She whined at Tomoyo. "That's it, everything is done."

"Except the seating arrangements for the party after." Tomoyo said as they left.

"What seating arrangements?" Sakura said. "Syaoran and I agreed that we would had a few tables with white cloths and flowers and people could sit where they liked. The only definite seating is the top table where, from left to right, it goes you, me, Syaoran and Eriol. Syaoran said we had to have that as the top table has to have the bride, groom, best man and maid of honour. It normally has the parents as well, but we decided against it."

"I see," Tomoyo paused thoughtfully. "That's a point, who's giving you away?"

"Yukito." Sakura stated. "He was as close to a brother and father as I had before Touya was killed."

"Ah," Tomoyo smiled. "That's a good idea."

"Yeah, now lets go home, please..." Sakura whined, "I'm tired."

"What about shoes?"

"Got them, white flats, I can't wear heels to save my life."

"Maid of honour's dress?"

"Can we do that tomorrow?"

"Nah, I have an Idea." She looked at the sighing Sakura. "I'll make it." Sakura smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you whenever then," She hugged her best friend as they went their separate ways down the road.

"I'm home!" Sakura called as she entered the house.

"How did it go?" Syaoran asked from the couch.

"Tiring!" Sakura confessed as she sat down beside him.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see?" He said wriggling around Sakura to try and get the bag.

"NO!" Sakura picked it up, ran upstairs, hid it and came back.

"Why?" Syaoran whined.

"Because..." Sakura explained. "You can't see the bride's dress before the day, it's bad luck." Syaoran pouted. "Tough luck."

"What about the maid of honour dress, I could get an idea from that."

"Once again, no luck. Tomoyo's making it."

Syaoran shrugged and turned on the TV. Sakura curled up to him as he put his arm round her waist. They sat there for a while and before they knew it, it was dark. Syaoran plucked up the courage to ask her what he had been musing over all day.

"Sakura..." He started. Sakura looked up at him.

"What?" She smiled.

"You know we said 'one day' when you said about you being on the pill."

"Yeah..." Sakura knew what was coming and wasn't surprised. "I think I know what your going to ask."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I feel the same."

"Are you sure you know what I'm talking about?"

Sakura nodded. "For me to come off the pill."

"And your not mad?"

"Not at all. In fact, if I'm with you, I think I could handle it at almost any age. Plus the doctor said my periods should be normal now that I've been on it for this long" Syaoran smiled at her comment and put his lips to her forehead.

"Then lets not try for a baby, but stop not trying, if you know what I mean." Sakura nodded.

"If it happens, it happens." Sakura stood up and pulled him with her, "It's late." Syaoran nodded and followed her to bed.

The pair cuddled up against each other in bed.

"I love you, my cherry blossom." Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear.

"And I love you, little wolf." Syaoran blushed furiously. "YAY!" Sakura almost shouted. "I finally found something that made you blush.

"But how did you find out that's what my name meant?"

"Well, when your mother came for a visit, she called you Xiao Lang and I was curious. So I did some research and found out what it meant." Sakura smiled. "And it makes you blush!"

"Calm down. As you said," Syaoran hugged her, "It's late." Sakura nodded and huddles into his warmth.

"Night."

"Good night," He kissed the top of her head and the pair fell asleep.

* * *

Ta da! I know it was late, but I had writers block and couldn't figure out how to put forward the 'off the pill' question.

Next chapter: The wedding. I'm going to be nice and give you a sneak peak, 'cause I have an idea and you might hate me until you read the full thing:

_"Do you, Li Xiao Lang, take Kinomoto Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife? To..._vows and junk, can't be bothered to write them out here..._ till death do you part?"_

_"No..._

Uh oh... don't worry though, they do marry in the end. It's what they say. Don't hate me.

8 reviews please! Thanks for all the ones I've had so far.

TTYL + ASAP xXx


	21. The Wedding

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, themes and minor violence

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time:_"Calm down. As you said," Syaoran hugged her, "It's late." Sakura nodded and huddled into his warmth._

_"Night."_

_"Good night," He kissed the top of her head and the pair fell asleep._

* * *

"The time has come," Eriol smiled, fixing his tie. "Your getting married today." Syaoran turned to face him.

"Is it normal to be this nervous?" He asked, attempting to tie his bow-tie with shaking hands, and failing miserably.

"Most probably." Eriol replied, taking over Syaoran's neck wear. Syaoran sighed as he looked down at his plain black tuxedo with white shirt and a white rose in the pocket, and to Eriol's navy blue one with pale blue shirt, red rose and tie.

"This feels weird, wearing a tuxedo. Suits I can handle, but a tuxedo is different."Syaoran commented. Before Eriol could reply, the door opened and Yukito in his white tuxedo and red rose walked in.

"Come on you two. Your family is already at the registry office and Tomoyo is with Sakura. We should be heading off." He smiled and the pair followed him to the car.

Down the hall...

"Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura beamed as Tomoyo put the last touch of make-up on Sakura's face: simple pink eye-shadow, slight blusher and lip-gloss. He hair was curled and left loose beneath her veil.

"A pleasure. The boys left a few minutes ago, so we should be going too." Tomoyo's make up was the same only with lilac eye-shadow to match her dress.

"I can't believe it's today." Sakura smiled. "Soon I shall no longer be Kinomoto Sakura, but a Li." Sakura stood up and straightened her wedding dress and made sure her accessories were in order. (A/N I'm not going to describe what's been described in past chapters) Only a few days ago, the girls had gotten the final jewellery, Pink pearl earrings for Sakura, lilac for Tomoyo, matching colour chord necklaces, a cherry blossom pendant for Sakura and a heart for Tomoyo and simple charm bracelets that matched the necklaces. Tomoyo straightened out her home-made maid of honour's dress: mid thigh length, slightly puffed white skirt, and lilac v-cut spaghetti strapped top-half.

"Come on!" Tomoyo giggled. "We're ready, nay, YOU are ready!" Sakura smiled at her, lifted her dress and followed her to the white car.

They were at the registry office quicker than they imagined. Tomoyo headed inside to take her place, while Yukito helped Sakura out of the car. She smiled as her arm looped around Yukito's

"You look lovely," he whispered to her as the wedding march began and he walked her down the isle.

"Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself. Inside I'm shaking like a leaf." she replied.

"It's normal for a bride, I'm sure Li is the same right now." Yukito felt her relax slightly and the grip on his arm loosen.

As they reached the priest and Syaoran, she stepped away from Yukito and took Syaoran's hand.

"Take care of her." Yukito said, with a slight but cheerful menace to his voice. Sakura beamed and took the opportunity to look around. Eriol stood a few feet behind Syaoran while Tomoyo stood behind Sakura. Syaoran's mother – a tall lady with long dark hair and matching eyes – his four sisters – all with brown hair and brown eyes, just different shades – sat in the seats behind them, along with various business comrades that Syaoran's mother – Yelan Li – insisted attended.

"Ready?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

"As I'll ever be." As Sakura replied, the priest raised his hands. All became quiet and he began.

"Do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take Li Xiao Lang to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness or in health, till death do you part?"

Sakura smiled and blushed slightly. "I do."

"Do you, Li Xiao Lang, take Kinomoto Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Syaoran took a deep breath. "No," Sakura's face dropped until she saw the smile on his face and the whole room held it's breath. "I take her as so much more than that, and even death cannot sever the invisible bond between our two hearts." A tear trickled down Sakura's face as he said the words that pulled at her heart.

"Well then, If there are no objection," The priest paused to hear the non-existent objections, "Then please place the rings on your partners wedding finger." The couple did as told with huge smiles across their faces. "And I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Syaoran needed no second permission as he pulled Sakura towards him and pressed his lips to hers. The whole room erupted into applause as he swooped her into his arms and carried her to the car.

As he sat beside her and the driver started heading back to the house for the after party, Sakura smiled.

"How does it feel to be Li Sakura?" He asked her.

"Amazing," she confessed, leaning into him.

"Well things will be even more amazing soon." He whispered to her.

"Eh?" Sakura tilted her head slightly, "What could be any more perfect than this?"

"A honeymoon." He smirked, knowing full well what she was going to say.

"But we never discussed a honeymoon, I wasn't fussed and Tomoyo was always dragging me off somewhere so we never got round to it." She sighed.

"Do you think I'm so heartless that I would let my wife go without a honeymoon?" Sakura smiled at him as he caught his lips with hers once more. "The company owns a small island in the pacific, sun, sea, sand and only us two for a whole week."

"Wow," Sakura sighed dreamily, "Sounds just... just heaven."

They arrived back home shortly after and the party began. As tradition went, the newly-weds had the first dance, but everyone soon joined in. Tomoyo spent most of the night either filming or with Eriol. Speeches were made, Eriol's made Tomoyo sink into her chair with a red face:

"As most Best man's speeches go, they tell you that you are a lucky man. Well mate, I'm going to agree on that but say that you won't have to keep me away as I have my eyes set on a certain maid of honour." The whole crowd had laughed, but Tomoyo knew the truth behind it. Sakura had changed out of her wedding gown and was in simple trousers and a t-shirt, no-one seemed to mind though as so was Syaoran.

The night wore on and soon everyone was leaving. The family were going to be staying at Sakura and Syaoran's while they were away on their honeymoon, so they never left. Bags had been packed by the sisters – all of who went mad over Sakura, cooing and giggling – and the couple were to set of that night.

"I still can't believe you managed this." Sakura said to Syaoran as they were being driven to the airport, where a small private jet was waiting.

"I can do a lot of things you can't believe..." Syaoran said, hinting things unsuitable for children (A/N Te-he-he couldn't think of what else to say). Sakura gently bopped him on the head.

"Pervert!" She scolded playfully. "Keep your mind out of the gutter!"

"Aww," Syaoran complained, "Your no fun."

"We have our whole honeymoon to worry about things like that, Syao."

"So there's hope?" Syaoran asked, his eyes starting to twinkle. Sakura bopped him on the head again.

"If you behave and stop acting like that, then yes." Sakura smirked and cuddled back into him for the remained of the journey,

The car arrived at the airport around 1am. The couple got out and carried their bags to the terminal. After checking in, they were ushered to the private jet. It took off quickly and Sakura just stared out of the window.

"Pretty..." She mumbled, watching the lights.

"It is, but you're going to need your rest, you'll end up with jet lag otherwise." Sakura nodded and leant against him, quickly falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Ta Da! I know I rushed a bit, but I haven't been to a wedding or wedding reception since I was 7 so I can't remember that well.

Uh oh, characters are angry at me:

Syaoran: How perverted did you make me?  
Me: Well... Newly weds tend to act like that, and I thought it was funny.  
Eriol: Since when do I make it as obvious as that about how I feel to Tomoyo?  
Me: Think about it Eriol, you were at a wedding reception, you had probably had a few to drink so... you would be like that.  
Syaoran + Eriol: *Evil mutterings*  
Me: I can make it worse you know.  
Syaoran + Eriol: Never mind.  
Sakura + Tomoyo: *Giggles* Calm it boys.  
Te he he, I'm cruel to my characters sometimes.

REVIEWS PLEASE! I got this chapter done really quickly so, REVIEW, review, review please. 8 please. Main reason I got it done so quickly was that I was writing it during my English class instead of doing the annotations or watching the stupid Sherlock Holmes video. My teacher is sooooooo boring. I used to like Shakespeare and Sherlock Holmes and War poetry, but she drained all the fun out of it. Stupid woman, *Pulls out a voodoo doll of her* STAB! Joking, can't do voodoo to save my life (Yes I've tried)

Ok, no more sugar highs.

TTYL + ASAP xXx


	22. Authors note, 2

**Author's Note**

I am very sorry, believe me, to say that I might not update for a long time.

When I can update, I will and I will try my hardest to make it a good chapter.

The reason for no updates: Exams, yes you heard me, exams. I hate the thought of them, in the next 3 weeks, I have 8 different exams. All that count towards my final GCSE grade. EEP!

So I am very sorry for no updates, but I am revising like mad and need some time to get back into a regime and relaxation time. The time I would normally relax in, is now revision, meaning the time I would write my stories in, is relaxation. I will add to chapters bit by bit when I can and post ASAP.

Please don't kill me. If your having exams or have had them, you know the feeling.

Sorry again.

TTYL + ASAP! xXx (Help!)


	23. Honeymoon and a surprise

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, themes and minor violence

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time:_The car arrived at the airport around 1am. The couple got out and carried their bags to the terminal. After checking in, they were ushered to the private jet. It took off quickly and Sakura just stared out of the window._

_"Pretty..." She mumbled, watching the lights._

_"It is, but you're going to need your rest, you'll end up with jet lag otherwise." Sakura nodded and leant against him, quickly falling into a peaceful slumber._

* * *

"Amazing!" Sakura cried as she climbed out of the Li car. Syaoran wrapped his arms round her waist and smiled as the driver took the car to the residence.

"Thought you'd like it." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and gazed across the glimmering beach. The white sands shone in the sun, hardly any touched by the faint tide of the crystal sea. She looked to the left to see a small house, just a perfect size for two – the cream walls faded into the sands and the roof tiling sparkled under the blazing sun.

"You never told me..." Sakura started, turning her head to face him. "Where are we?"

"A little island the Li company owns," Sakura rolled her eyes at his comment, "But I've said that." He continued, "It's a good few miles of the east coast of the Philippines."

"In other words, it's going to be very hot for the week we're here?"

"Pretty much." He kissed her neck. "Wanna go for a dip?" He asked, nodding towards the ocean. Sakura nodded and walked him towards the house to get their swim wear, much to his displeasure.

About 10 minutes later, Sakura waded into the luke-warm sea, stopping when it reached her waist, turning and gesturing for Syaoran to follow. He got up from the chair and dived into the sea. Sakura giggled as she straightened her bikini top – A Tomoyo original; a simple red bikini with minor frills round the edge of the string-up bottoms.(A/N we can see what Tomoyo was thinking, hint hint) Spotting the blue swimming trunks that belonged to Syaoran, Sakura dived under to meet him. The pair rose from the water and Syaoran sighed.

"Geez, Saks, I was going to surprise you..." He whined.

"Then you need to work on keeping your sexy rear under the water." She retorted with a smile.

"'Sexy rear' eh..." Syaoran teased. Sakura winked and swam out to the deeper sea, but making sure her feet could touch the bottom. She floated on her back, staring at the passing clouds. Her thoughts were distorted when water was splashed onto her face. She quickly returned to her swimming position and chased after the chocolate hair that bobbed above the water.

"XIAO LANG!" Syaoran swam faster, knowing he was in trouble when she used his Chinese name. He ducked under the water and swam around, behind her.

Sakura stopped and searched the horizon, "Where is he?" She pondered. Before she could think on it, arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into a muscular, if soaking wet, chest.

"Right here." Syaoran answered. Sakura stared at him and pouted.

"Meanie."

"But you love me." She just glared at him. He smirked and caught her lips with his, stopping the evil look instantly.

**Lemon Warning** (Even if it is crap)

She twisted in his arms and wrapped her arms round his neck. His hands travelled down her stomach and to her bikini bottoms. He smirked in the kiss and pulled gently on the strings of her bikini, making her flinch slightly, but she didn't pull away. He gently pulled the fabric from between her legs, letting it float on the non-existent tide – knowing it wasn't going anywhere. It was Sakura's turn to smirk as she removed her arms and lowered them to his hips. Syaoran lifted her up slightly as she pulled his swimming trunks down just enough for there 'act' to continue.

Syaoran held her close to his body as he lowered her onto his enlarged shaft. She moaned in pleasure and moved her hips to meet his movements. He placed kisses down her collar bone, making her giggle as he only brushed her ticklish spot with his lips.

After a final thrust, Sakura leant against him, both of them panting. She pulled away with a smile as she pulled her bikini bottoms back on as he lifted up his trunks. She swam back to him and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

**End Lemon** (Yes it was small, but I have no inspiration for lemon)

"I love you," She whispered.

He kissed her back, "And I, you."

They swam back to shore together, wrapped themselves in towels and headed back to the beach house.

The inside of it wasn't magnificently decorated, but it was quaint – Two bed, both en suite but a main bathroom was also upstairs; downstairs, a small kitchen/dining area and a large living area. Sakura headed upstairs for a shower while Syaoran cooked a decent meal.

They sat down for dinner in a comfortable silence. Eventually Sakura broke it with a comment that she was dyeing to say.

"I am going to rip Tomoyo apart when we get back," Syaoran stared at her,

"Why?" He instantly regretted it, seeing the annoyed look in his wife's eyes.

"Trust her to give me a string-up bikini with _you_ around."

"HEY!"

"I mean, I love you an all, but is she trying to say something about us." Syaoran took the last mouthful of his food and walked over to her. He swallowed and rubbed her arm.

"Leave it, you know how Tomoyo is. Let bygones be bygones. Anyway..." He smirked. "It's our turn to tease her and Eriol." Sakura tilted her head, so he continued. "You saw what he was like at the wedding, I wonder how will 'get along' these two weeks." Sakura laughed.

"Cheeky, I'm sure Tomoyo will tell me anyway."

"And Eriol to me."

Sakura stood up and hugged him, he quickly returned the gesture."Tired?" He asked. She nodded against his chest. He lifted her bridal style and carried her up to the master bedroom to sleep, (A/N yes, sleep, no more naughtiness for Syaoran. Syaoran: OI! What do you think I'm like?" Me: Well...Uh-oh, Syaoran with sword, bad idea. RUN!)

The two weeks passed quickly and soon Sakura ans Syaoran were back in the clutches of Japan. (A/N I know it's quick, but there isn't much else to happen otherwise) They were instantly welcomed back into the house with questions by Tomoyo and Eriol – they were house-sitting while the newly-weds were away.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura glared at her.

"Yes?" Tomoyo replied sweetly.

"What were you thinking?" She shouted. Syaoran gulped and he and Eriol walked back to the kitchen.

"About what?" Tomoyo kept the sweet air around her.

"A STRING-UP BIKINI!" Sakura roared, chasing her best friend. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO INSINUTATE? WITH THAT PERVERT AROUND!"

"OI, I heard that!" Syaoran shouted at them, causing them to stop and laugh. Tomoyo blushed.

"Sorry, Kura." Tomoyo pouted. Sakura smiled and pulled her into a friendly hug. "Tell me everything!" Sakura sighed – knowing she would have to tell one way or another. They sat in Sakura's bedroom as she confided everything about the homey moon and everything said since the engagement.

"Wait!" Tomoyo said. "Have you checked if your pregnant?" Sakura shook her head, not at all surprised by Tomoyo's outburst.

"I've just got back. I was a bit concerned, I was supposed to start the 4th d or 5th day of the honeymoon, but nothing." She smiled. "If it happens, it happens, I'm just happy it's with him." Tomoyo smiled at her. "Now!" Sakura smirked. "What about you and Eriol?" Tomoyo blushed crimson.

"He – me – his – us..." She stammered. Sakura rolled her eyes at her. Tomoyo took a deep breath. "He asked me to be his girlfriend." She finally said.

"And?"

"I said yes." Sakura squealed for her.

"Congrats." She said, hugging her best friend.

The next day, Sakura popped to the shop and came back with a small box. Syaoran was a bit suspicious, but decided not to pry. After a few minutes in the bathroom, Sakura came out, and stared at Syaoran. In her hand, a small thermometer sized bar (A/N I don't know how to describe it, you all know what I'm talking about).

"Syao..." She whispered, a small, genuine, smile creeping across her lips. "There's something you need to see."

* * *

End it there! You all know the result if she's smiling.

I'M SOOO SORRY I didn't update. I've had 6 exams that count towards my final GCSE's and 2 that are my GCSE's, I've been packed with revision and homework. I've been putting in bits when I get the time (and there isn't much of that) and have finally finished.

Tomorrow is my last exam, so I'm updating this now and my 'The truth behind the girl' story on puppylovesisters either tomorrow or Saturday.

Please review. 8 please. I might be able to get into a rhythm with my stories again now that my exams are almost over for the year FINALLY!

CRAP! Characters angry again...

Syaoran: Again, you made me perverted... where's my sword.

Sakura: *Hits him on the head* leave her alone, she's only trying to write a story that people enjoy. *Me hide behind her* And people like seeing you perverted.

Me: Thank you Sakura. *Syaoran walks off in a huff.*

Tomoyo: And since when did I ever get giddy over boys?

Me and Sakura: Since Eriol!

Me: So there, I'm the author so what I says, goes. *Sticks tongue out.*

No wonder my characters hate me.

TTYLE + ASAP xXx


	24. How many?

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, themes and minor violence

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

Last time:_The next day, Sakura popped to the shop and came back with a small box. Syaoran was a bit suspicious, but decided not to pry. After a few minutes in the bathroom, Sakura came out, and stared at Syaoran. In her hand, a small thermometer sized bar (A/N I don't know how to describe it, you all know what I'm talking about)._

_"Syao..." She whispered, a small, genuine, smile creeping across her lips. "There's something you need to see."_

**NOTE:** I'm thinking only a few more chapters till I finish. Maybe 2 more, or 3, not sure yet.

* * *

Syaoran's face became blank as he stared at the test in his wife's hand. He gulped at looked at his beaming wife then back to the writing on the bar. The word repeated over and over in his head, 'Pregnant'.

"Syao...?" Sakura touched his cheek. He smiled back at him.

"I'm going to be a father..." He mumbled. He took the test from her hand and placed it on the sofa beside him. He stood up, taking Sakura's hand as he did, making her follow. He wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting her up. He spun her round, holding her tightly. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He shouted. He put her down but kept a tight hold of her. "Wow," he whispered.

"I know," Sakura muttered, "At least we're together throughout it all, right?" She smiled up at him.

"Sure, but your doing the night shift, and the nappies." He teased. Sakura playfully hit him.

"You're doing your fair share, mister. He or She is just as much yours as mine." She smiled and pulled away from him, picking up the phone.

"Who're you calling? I thought we could spend some time together, to, err, celebrate." He smirked.

"One, I'll repeat, like I always do – head out of the gutter!, Two, who do you think?" Sakura dialled a number, letting it ring. "She'll kill me if I don't tell her immediately." Syaoran just nodded. The dialing tone ended and the other end of the line picked up. "Hey, it's Sakura. ... Can you come over? ... I need to talk to you. ... No I can't say it over the phone, please. ... Okay, see you in a minute." She hung up and sat down beside her husband. He placed a hand on her stomach.

"A little me or you running around here in a few years time, eh?" He mumbled.

"Yeah," Sakura looked at her watch, standing up and heading to the door. "3, 2, 1" She opened the door and Tomoyo came flying in, slowly followed by Eriol.

"What is it you couldn't tell me over the phone?" She questioned.

"The same thing that made you stop your so-obvious date." Syaoran retorted, pointing at Eriol's shirt and dress-pants and Tomoyo's straight black spaghetti strap dress. The pair blushed.

"Are you going to answer me then?" Tomoyo aimed at Sakura. Sakura smiled as Syaoran came behind her, resting his head on her shoulder, one hand on her waist and the other on her stomach. Sakura leant back into Syaoran as she saw Tomoyo's eyes light up.

"Wait for it..." She whispered.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Tomoyo screamed, pulling Sakura away from Syaoran and squeezing her to death.

"Tomoyo, can't breath!" She wheezed.

"Sorry," She pulled away. "OH MY GOD! You're pregnant."

"Yes we've established that." Syaoran shot. Tomoyo glared at him as Eriol walked over and said some advice which made Tomoyo blush slightly: "Don't mess with her, I know what it's like to be on her bad side."

"What? No sex?" Sakura mocked causing Tomoyo's face to fall crimson. "No... really?!" Tomoyo just nodded. "Bad girl."

"Shut it, you're the one who's got yourself Preggo!" Tomoyo snapped back.

"Yep, and happy to be!" She stuck her tongue out, pulling Tomoyo into a small embrace. "And I want you as godmother."

"You're not even 2 weeks and you're think of that?" Syaoran commented.

"Nothing wrong with planning ahead." Sakura retorted, playfully flicking the side of his head. He flopped himself backwards onto the sofa, clutching his head and writhing in fake pain.

"Immature..." The girls mumbled in unison. Syaoran just glared at them.

"Anyway..." Tomoyo started. "How long till you can find out what it is?"

"Not sure. Hang on a moment, I'll be right back" Sakura replied, running out of the room and returning with a laptop.

They all sat down together on the sofa as it loaded up and Sakura searched scan details on the internet.

"Here we go: 'At the 18-22 week scan, you may be able to find out the gender of your baby, if you are interested.' That's about 4-5 months."

"4-5 MONTHS!" Tomoyo repeated. "I can't wait that long. I need to know so I can start making the clothes." Everyone aside from her sweat-dropped at the typical Tomoyo response.

"Why not make unisex clothes until we find out?" Syaoran suggested.

"I could, but it's more fun to know what gender you're making for."

"Same old Tomoyo." Sakura whispered to her husband.

"Crazy as could be..." He replied.

"Me? Crazy?" Tomoyo said, "It's not me who is going to have to deal with Sakura throughout the pregnancy."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sakura asked with a slight glare.

"Think about it," Tomoyo started. "Most women get massive cravings further on in pregnancy, Syaoran will have to be there to get them for you, you'll be hormonal, it hard to sleep when you start growing et cetera. Syaoran is going to have to put up with that for 8 or 9 months."

"I don't mind." Syaoran stated calmly. "As long as she's happy, and the baby is healthy, I'm fine with it all." Sakura smiled and leant sideways onto him. Tomoyo and Eriol just smiled gently at the couple.

* * *

A couple of months later, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo (Purely because she had insisted she had come) ere on their way to Sakura's second screening. The first one was just to check that she was indeed pregnant and not a faulty test and that everything was healthy. They had been meant to go for a scan about a month previous to tell when she was due, but no appointments could be made so the hospital said they would just leave it to the next point. (A/N, unrealistic, I know. But there are two things that would be found out separately, that I want them to know at the same time.) Sakura had been feeling movement recently and it was becoming stronger. At times there would be movement on either side of her stomach, making the couple slightly concerned as curious as to what was going on inside of her.

They entered the room together. Sakura laid herself down on the bed and lifted her top above her slightly protruding stomach. Syaoran and Tomoyo sat on the chairs beside waiting for any information.

"Now," The Midwife began, "As I understand, you were unable to make a scan just over a month ago, so it was left till today and you are now about 4 months. Correct?" Sakura nodded. "Ok then, shall we begin?" Both Syaoran and Sakura nodded as the Midwife took a remote sized scanner off of the machinery.

She placed some gel on Sakura's stomach, followed by the scanner spreading it.

After about 5 minutes of the Midwife making certain measurements and checks on the machinery, she turned the screen so that the rest could see.

"Some people would see this as good news, others would see it as bad depending on their financial situation." The Midwife said as she focused the scanner on a section of Sakura's stomach. "But as you can see," She pointed to 2 white patches on the screen. "There is more than one child in there." Sakura and Tomoyo's faces lit up, while Syaoran's hit the floor. "To be precise, Mrs Li, you are going to be having twins."

Sakura looked over to Syaoran who had started smiling. He nodded to Sakura who then asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to.

"Can we find out the genders?"

"Indeed we can," the Midwife replied. "Would you like to know?" Syaoran took Sakura's hand and the pair nodded. "Ok, one moment then." After some more movement of the scanner, the Midwife smiled. "As you can see," She pointed to parts of the whiteness on the screen. "You are going to be having a little girl and a little boy. Congratulations."

Tomoyo beamed. "Lots of clothes to make. Congrats you two." But both were still stunned, as one they spoke.

"Twins, a girl and a boy"

* * *

SORRY it took so long, like I put on my profile. I've been sooooooo busy. But, good thing. I got my mock GCSE and 2 real GCSE results back! WOOOT! 1 C, 2 B's and 3 A's. YAY! My grandmother was concerned about buying me a dress for a family friend's wedding – since I'm their bridesmaid and she's buying the dress – because of the price, but once she heard my results, she went "The dress isn't a problem with grades like that". WOO! Good grades get you rewards. Lol.

I hope you all enjoyed it. TWINS! I couldn't decide whether I wanted them to have a boy or a girl, so I went both.

Please review, 8 please. Like I said, only a few more chapters to go. Thank you for constantly reading and reviewing people.

TTYL + ASAP xXx


	25. Time goes by

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, themes and minor violence

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

**Last time**:_"Can we find out the genders?"_

_"Indeed we can," the Midwife replied. "Would you like to know?" Syaoran took Sakura's hand and the pair nodded. "Ok, one moment then." After some more movement of the scanner, the Midwife smiled. "As you can see," She pointed to parts of the whiteness on the screen. "You are going to be having a little girl and a little boy. Congratulations."_

_Tomoyo beamed. "Lots of clothes to make. Congrats you two." But both were still stunned, as one they spoke._

_"Twins, a girl and a boy"_

**NOTE:** This is the last chapter, bar the epilogue I will post soon.

* * *

A few months later...

"SYAORAN! YOU BASTARD! YOU GOT ME INTO THIS!" Shouts rang through the room as Sakura laid on the medical bed, clad in a hospital gown, panting and screaming.

"Your almost there Mrs. Li. Just a few more pushes." One of the midwives said. Another contraction hit as Sakura screamed and squeezed Syaoran's hand with a vice-like grip. He winced slightly, but didn't pull her off him. Sakura took a deep breath of the pain-relief gas she had been given and her grip loosened on Syaoran's hand.

"That must be some good stuff," He commented. "Can I have some?"

"FUCK OFF, it's mine!" Sakura shouted. The midwives just laughed.

"Alright." One said, "One more push Mrs Li." Sakura did as instructed, screaming again as she did.

She let out a huge sigh as the midwife smiled. "There's the first one. He seems perfectly fine." She handed the baby to another midwife, who took the duty of cleaning and examining him while Sakura continued to give birth. "Ok, then. Final push, on your next contraction, push as hard as you can, ok?" Sakura nodded.

As the contraction hit, she gave that final push and flopped backwards panting. The midwife smiled. "A healthy baby girl, and lucky for you, the placenta came out as well, no need for another push." Sakura smiled as her babies were handed to her, cleaned and wrapped in a towel each.

"They're beautiful." Syaoran whispered to her. Sakura just nodded, too weak to speak.

"We'll leave you two in peace." A midwife said, taking any paperwork she needed away with her.

"May I?" Syaoran asked, gesturing towards the little boy. Sakura nodded, lifting the baby towards him. Gingerly, Syaoran too the child and cradled him in his arms. "At least I won't have the elders of the company breathing down my neck about creating an heir." Syaoran joked.

Sakura smiled as she looked down at her sleeping daughter. "What are we going to call them?" She said in a barely audible whisper.

"I was told by the elders, that if I was to have a son, I must call him Fumio. So I don't want to call him that." Syaoran stated with a smile. Sakura faintly giggled.

"Why Fumio?" She whispered.

"No idea, that's elders for you." He replied. "What about Hanako?

"Hanako?" Sakura replied. "Sounds nice. Hana for short." Syaoran nodded. "But why Hana_ko_? Why not just Hana?"

"Because, she's the child of a beautiful flower and deserves to have it in her namesake." Sakura smiled.

"And for that little one?" Sakura nodded towards the baby boy. "Sora?"

"Sora?" Syaoran mumbled, "I like it." Syaoran smirked, leaning towards Sakura, "You do realise he's going to grow up with most of the training I had, I'm not going to be as harsh on him as the elders were on me, but he'll still learn."

"I'd expect nothing less," She replied, catching his lips with hers. "As long as you give Hanako a chance to learn as well," She said as they pulled away. "I want them to be equals."

"Of course." He said, taking Hanako from Sakura, and placing the pair of babies in their separate cots. "Now, rest. I'll be here if either of them start crying, but you need your sleep." Sakura nodded, wriggling back under the covers and quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Sakura and Syaoran were back home, waiting for the obvious visit of Tomoyo. As predicted, the doorbell rang. Syaoran opened the door only to be pushed aside in a blur of violet hair.

"Where is she? Where are the babies?" Tomoyo said, frantic.

"Calm down, they're in the lounge." Syaoran replied, with Tomoyo taking off before he had finished. He turned back to the door and smirked. "Got pulled out as well?"

"Don't even go there." Eriol said, annoyed. "All I get was a rushed phone-call going 'Forget work, get home now!' at first I was worried for her, but then she went all gaga saying about Sakura. My argument, was let them rest and calm down first, but she wouldn't have it. Anyway," He planted a big smile on his face, "How are you doing?"

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo squealed, pulling out her camera at the sight, Sakura cradling both wide eyed children, one in each arm with a content smile on her face. Tomoyo picked up the bags she had dropped and started emptying them. "I've got lots of clothes for each of them. Oh, yeah. Names?"

"Hanako and Sora." Sakura said. "I'm sure they'd love a cuddle with their god-mother." Tomoyo beamed, taking the children off of Sakura and holding them close.

"They're so adorable." Tomoyo whispered.

"Just think, 'Moyo." Eriol said from the doorway, "That may be us someday."

"Eh, yeah about that..." Tomoyo started, a blush forming across her cheeks, "I needed to talk to you, but then I found out about Sakura here and it got pushed to the back of my mind..."

"What are you saying Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"That, the day Eriol was talking about, may... come... sooner than he thinks..." She said slowly.

"TOMOYO! CONGRATS!" Sakura shouted. "I'm so happy for you." Eriol just looked gob smacked.

Syaoran patted him on the back, "Same look I had, mate!"

* * *

5 years later...

"SORA!" A normally innocent voice rang through the house. "GIVE IT BACK!" A young, slim girl ran down the hallway, her long brown hair flowing behind her and anger in her emerald eyes.

"Give what back Hanako?" The boy she was chasing called back to her, mischief in his amber eyes as he said her ful name.. "Uh-Oh!" He shouted as the little girl caught up with him and tackled his more bulky figure to the floor. In one swift move, Hanako had the boy pinned with his arms up his back.

"It's HANA. And give me my teddy!" She shouted at him.

"Hana..." A melodic voice drifted to them. The girl's head turned to look at her mother. Sakura smiled at the pair while shaking her head. "Let him go."

"But he has Kero!" Hanako argued.

"Sora, give her back her teddy." A more velvet voice said as Syaoran appeared beside Sakura. "And Hanako, save the martial arts for training." Both the kids stood up.

Sora dug into his pockets and pulled out a small, winged, yellow bear. Hanako took it off him and hugged it.

"What do you say?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry Hana." Sora said.

"It's ok." Hanako replied. "And daddy..." Her voice was sugar sweet, but it quickly became darker as she launched herself at Syaoran, playfully hitting his chest as he lifted her up. "It's HANA! No-one calls me Hana_ko_!"

"Sorry, pumpkin." Syaoran lowering her. "Ok, you two, get changed. I was at work late yesterday, so neither of you could train. Let's go."

"OK!" The children chanted in unison with glee and ran off.

"They sure love your training sessions." Sakura chuckled. "It's the only time they can get away with beating each other up."

"Sure is." Syaoran replied as the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Sakura replied. "You go train the kids." Syaoran nodded and kissed Sakura lightly on the lips before she walked away.

"Hey Tomoyo, Eriol." Sakura said as she opened the door. "Hello Maaya." Sakura bent down to smile at the little girl. She pushed the long violet hair out of the little girl's face and looked into her midnight eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm ok," The 3 ½ year old replied shyly. "Are Hana and Sora here?"

"They should be in the training room with Syao." Sakura replied. "Go find them." Maaya smiled and ran off. "How are you two then?" She asked the adults.

"We're great." Eriol replied as a crash echoed through the house, making all bar Sakura jump. "What was that?"

"You've never seen the training in action have you?" Sakura asked, the couple shook their heads."come on then."

Sakura led them through the house and into a secluded courtyard. A wooden platform was to the far side, a wooden beam close by, various trees and other equipment was dotted around. Sakura's children were both in training robes fighting with strong dummies.

"Syao, what was the crash?" Sakura asked him. He just pointed to one of the dummies on the floor.

"Sora misjudged his kick and it whacked into the support." He said.

"Syaoran?" Maaya asked. "Can I try?"

"Sure, if that's ok with your parents." Syaoran looked to Tomoyo and Eriol and they nodded. He helped her into her stance and started teaching her basics as his kids continued to train.

"Looks like Syaoran has a new pupil then." Tomoyo giggled.

"That's good. Gives us time to be together." Eriol suggested.

Sakura just laughed at them with a content smile as she watched the children. _Everything has worked out for the best then. Everything is different to how it was. But life is good._

* * *

That's it! There will be an epilogue, but that's the end of the main story.

Reviews please! I love reviews.

Sorry it took a while, things were happening and it went to the back of my mind.

TTYL xXx


	26. Epilogue

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long pieces of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Rating: M for language, themes and minor violence

Summary: _Sakura was an orphan, no-one knew of where she lived, bar her best friend Tomoyo. The populars isolate her because it's rare for her to have a genuine smile, who could blame her; after all, her whole family was dead, plus she was always late. But, when a new boy comes to school and finds out Sakura's secret, what will he do? Mock her? Help her? Reject her? Teach her there's more to life? Make her life hell? or Love her?_

**Epilogue**

* * *

Another ten years later (15 since the twins were born) ...

"YOU'VE GOT A WHAT!?" A young but masculine voice rang through the house.

"Sora, don't shout." A motherly voice responded. "Hana is at that age." Sakura smiled at her daughter. As the years had passed, neither Sakura or Syaoran had changed much, only Sakura had cut her hair to just above her shoulders, it was 'more practical' and Syaoran had trained more, making his muscles slightly more defined.

"Yeah, so but out!" The daughter said, a hint of venom in her voice, she flicked her waist length brown hair back over her shoulder revealing dazzling green eyes. "Who I date is up to me!"

"But **Ryouta**?!" Sora replied, disgust in his amber eyes. He ran his hand through his auburn hair. "He's no good for you. You need someone who will care for you, and as your big brother, it's my duty to make sure if anyone you date will live up to that."

"Big brother?" Hana replied. "By three freaking minutes!"

"It doesn't matter by how long, I'm still your big bro." Sora said. "And I don't think he's right for you."

"What's all the commotion?" Syaoran walked in.

"Dad..." Hana pouted "Sora won't leave me alone, he thinks I'm not able to care for myself." Syaoran looked slightly puzzled.

"She's got a boyfriend," Sakura whispered in his ear, "And Sora is being protective."

"Sora," Syaoran said, "It's your sister's decision who she dates. Leave her to it." Hana beamed, "But, you can still watch over her."

"Ok, dad." Sora said and he turned to Hana. "If he hurts you, I will personally make him pay." Sakura smiled at the two.

"He's so much like his uncle." She mused.

"Eh?" Syaoran replied.

"Touya, he was extremely over-protective of me before he was killed." Sakura smiled. "There's nothing wrong with it, but I can see why Hana is getting annoyed."

"Leave 'em to it." Syaoran whispered to her. "They can fight it amongst themselves."

"Yeah," Sakura replied. "At least their looking out for each other."

* * *

THE END! Completed. Sorry it took me so long, fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the file

Did you like it? Let me know by reviewing.

I'm planning on doing a fanfiction for Twilight, so keep your eues open.

TTYL xXx


End file.
